Kim Possible: XFactor
by LJ58
Summary: Kim & Shego are back, with Drakken & GJ chasing them.  Fortunately, they brought help.   Sequel to 2.0
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any Disney or Marvel character named within, and am only borrowing them for a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes only. _

**Kim****Possible**_**: **_**X-Factor**

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 1:**

"Who are you people," Shego huffed as Kim glanced at her, and then nodded.

"Professor Xavier runs an academy for gifted children," Kim told her. "Only I didn't realize how gifted. Or am I wrong in thinking that you've been taking in mutants under the guise of playing school all this time?"

"Oh, it's a real school, Kimberly," Charles told her. "And, yes, most of my students are gifted in _special_ ways. Just as you both are. That is, after all, why we're here. To give you an opportunity that very few outside my academy are going to allow."

"Why does this sound like a cult," Shego grumbled as they were led down the alley, to a back lot, and then right to a long, sleek black jet that looked very ominous. One of the women with him, a startlingly silver-haired woman with cocoa skin he had called Ororo, went inside to warm up the jet's engines as the others boarded.

"No cult, young lady," Charles told her as Kim stared up at the jet that dwarfed her small car. "We…. are the _X_-_Men_."

"Yeah, because that just makes everything….."

"Time to go," Jean said abruptly. "Everyone into the jet."

"I can't leave my car," Kim told them, only the Professor and Jean not reacting as she glanced to one side as the Roth shimmered into view where it had been concealed.

"Nice trick," Scott murmured, his visor fixed on the vehicle.

"Here comes Logan," Jean said.

"Just follow us," Professor Xavier told Kim, knowing she could. "Jean will give you the coordinates while we are en route," he told her as they all headed for the jet even as Wolverine bounded over the roof, landed in a low squat, and then dusted himself off.

"We might want to blow this pop stand. We have a few more uninvited guests on the way. Heavily armored ones," he told them as he joined the other X-Men on the jet's open ramp. "See you two girls in a few days," he sneered after one look at her small, purple car.

Kim and Shego climbed into the Roth, the car's shrill turbines warming up almost instantly as she took the controls even as the sound of the larger jet's engines began to fill the air. Even as they both rose on VTOL turbines, Kim spotted the two armored mini-tanks, and over two squads of GJ agents rushing along the alleys below.

"Definitely a trap-trap," Kim muttered.

Shego shot her a glare, and hung on as they banked, and followed the Blackbird that was pulling away at high speed even as it went almost straight up after rising from the city below.

"What are you waiting on," Shego huffed as the jet began to disappear slightly overhead, and then really disappeared as it shimmered behind a stealth cloak of its own.

"I'm getting coordinates from Jean," she said, a glazed look on her face as she began typing in numbers into the Roth's navigation console.

"How many of you mind-readers are there out there," Shego grumbled irritably.

"I don't know. But how did you know…..?"

"I get the feeling you heard the old man's voice in your head the same as I did," she huffed. "And he did almost say….."

"Your real name? No big. I already knew it. _Shego_."

"How did you….? Did you….?"

"Actually, Wade dug it up for me years ago after I met your brothers."

"I forgot how much of a busybody you can be," she growled at her. "If you knew, why didn't you ever…..?"

"I figured you had reasons to keep it quiet. And I would never use that kind of knowledge to hurt you, or your brothers. You ought to know by now that it's not my style," she told her.

Shego's glower softened, and she nodded. "Yeah. You're just too nice for your own good, Princess. Even if you can't spot a trap to save your life."

"I can, too!"

"How many times did Drew and I grab you two?"

"That was…. I was just starting….. I….."

"Then there's Dementor. That fruity Scot. DNAmy. And what about Lucre? How could you let _him_ get the drop on you?"

"Okay, okay. Not my best moments," she glared as she finished typing in the numbers she had been given. "Annie, you have the coordinates locked in?"

"Yes, Kim," the AI told her.

"Then open it up, and get us there. Let's show that hairy midget what you can do," she grinned.

"With pleasure," the AI chirped, and even Shego gasped as the powerful rockets roared as even the trunk opened now, and booster rockets increased their thrust as she felt herself slammed into her seat.

Shego just sniggered. "Hairy midget. There might be hope for you after all, Kimmie."

**X**

"They got away," Betty said even as Will walked into the office.

"They got away," he echoed, looking grim.

"What else?"

"They met up with someone. They were apparently warned off from entering the trap at the last minute, and met up with several people that also escaped our net."

"I was afraid of this."

"Ma'am."

"This is worse than I thought," she grumbled. "The trap must have brought him in, too, and they've joined forces. This is not good."

"Drakken," William asked.

"Worse. Xavier," she murmured softly, the very name almost a curse.

"Him? I thought he was just a….."

"He's more than an activist, Will. Much more. And if Kimberly is joining him, we had better come up with a much better game plan."

"For one man? A glorified school teacher."

Betty stared at him.

"What's your security clearance, Agent Du," she asked, though he knew both of them already knew it.

"Delta-3, Dr. Director," he replied all the same.

"You're about to raised to Bravo-1," she told her. "Tell me. Have you heard of the _X-Men_?"

"Aren't they…..an urban legend?"

Betty shook her dark head. "Far from it," she said, and opened a super-encrypted file that existed only on her private computer. Spinning the monitor around, Will stared at the team of some twenty, brightly costumed characters in a colorful collage of bizarre men and women. All of them with an 'X' insignia somewhere on their costumes, or bodies. Bodies covered in ice. Fur. Even flame.

"They….?"

"The X-Men are all mutants," Will was told. "Mutants so powerful that they could conceivably topple nations if they are not stopped. I had hoped Kimberly might give us the answer to finally putting an end to their threat. As well as empowering our own agents."

"My…..God," he murmured as he read the file.

"You thought Possible was the only one? There could be hundreds. _Thousands_ of them. We just don't know. That's the problem. We hoped Kimberly could help lead us to them. Perhaps harness them. Even control them. Only she had to spot our lure, and bolt. If she joins Xavier…."

"We need to come up with a plan," he murmured, absorbing the scant details on the few known facts regarding the mysterious band.

Betty didn't argue the obvious.

"We still have one advantage. We know what they're both after."

"We do?" He frowned, then snapped his fingers. "Of course. The anomalies we already hold."

"Exactly. I do not think it's a coincidence they both showed up at the same location after Kimberly's hacker learned where we were allegedly holding other mutants."

"So, there were no captives at that location."

"Do you think I would actually put that kind of data on open systems," Betty asked him.

Will didn't bother replying. "So, we can expect them to try again."

"Exactly. This isn't over, Agent Du. We have to be ready for the next attempt. We have to be more than ready. Next time, I want Kimberly, and her new associates, all sharing the same cell for proper….debriefing."

Will frowned.

"Figuratively speaking," she growled at the literal-minded young agent.

Will simply nodded.

**X**

Even as the jet lowered itself to the open platform that rose out of the basketball court, Kim saw Logan staring out of the cockpit as she leaned against the side of her car as she and Shego waited for the sleek jet to arrive.

The professor, she noted, looked amused as he looked down at her from the cockpit. The others looked as stunned as Logan.

"Score one for us," Shego smirked right alongside her.

"Well, I felt it necessary to show the stage."

"And show the hairy midget what 'girls' could do."

"Well, that, too," Kim glowered. "Honestly, that guy is like…..a dinosaur. His thinking is so….."

"You can tell what he's thinking," Shego asked, looking more than a little upset by that one.

"I couldn't help it. Gah, honestly, Shego. I didn't peek. His thoughts just…..radiate. And he's such a…chauvinist! He thinks we all should be in the kitchen, or something. I mean, honestly, he's so old-fashioned he makes my dad look positively feminist!"

"Wow. That bad?"

"Worse."

"So, the mind-reading thingy is still there, though?"

"It's….getting stronger," she admitted as the professor met them at the front door when they went to knock after the jet had vanished, and the basketball court had closed again, looking like any other normal court beside a huge, brick mansion.

"Peachy," Shego grumbled.

"Welcome to the Xavier Institute," the smiling man told them as Jean opened the door, though he looked up from a wheelchair now.

"What happened to the Lego-limbs," Shego snorted.

"They are for mission's only, I'm afraid," he smiled as he took no offense at her manner. "Forge hasn't yet managed to overcome the battery-life issues necessary to give them true effectiveness for long-term use."

"Hmmmmm. I could probably….."

"Trust me, Kimberly," Jean cut in. "Forge is the best there is, and…."

"Did he build your little airplane, too," Shego asked wryly as they walked into the long receiving hall as Scott, now out of uniform, and in casual denim jeans and a tee came up to peer out the door at the car parked to one side of the manor.

"How did that little thing beat the X-Jet," he demanded of them, but more out genuine envy and curiosity than animosity. "Forge said our engines were the best….."

"Obviously not, Cyclops," Shego snorted.

"How'd you know my code-name," he asked, peering at her through ruby-tinted glasses. "That's top secret…..?"

Kim couldn't help but chuckle.

"She didn't, Scott. Relax," the professor told him.

"Shego just has the habit of using…..nicknames that pop into her head. She apparently chose the obvious for you," Kim told him. "As to my car, my best friend, and my twin brothers helped rebuild it for me. And it does a lot more than just fly."

Scott just gaped.

"It might help, my dear, to explain your best friend is a teenage genius with five PhDs, and that your brothers are also mutants of incalculable mental acumen."

"Oh," Scott nodded. "That explains it," he said, and went outside.

"Don't get too close. My security shield packs a punch," Kim shouted after him as the door closed.

"Security shield," Jean echoed even as a body came flying through a window, slammed into a wall hard enough to crack the paneling, and knocked down several paintings.

"Son of a…..!"

"Logan," Jean snapped as the man still wearing tan and black, but having removed his mask rose to his feet, dusting himself off as he stretched kinks out of his body. "Language."

"Whoa," Shego quipped, watching a long gash on his brow heal. "And I thought my metabolism was hyperactive."

"Logan's healing factor has kept him alive for centuries, my dear," Charles Xavier told her as they left the scowling man to follow them as he led them toward a wide study where he rolled behind a desk, and looked back up at them.

"Now, before we begin….."

"I wanna know how that damn bug hit me," Logan growled.

"EM pulse shield with randomly alternating frequency modulators," Dr. Hank McCoy drawled as he walked into the room. "Incredible piece of work, young ladies," the furry scientist remarked as he walked into the room wearing a suit now. "Simply incredible. Forge is going to be drooling over it when he hears you outran the X-Jet."

"Well, to be fair, we went suborbital, and arched down past you at high speed," Kim smiled.

"Suborbital. In that…..thing," Logan sputtered.

"It punched you out, didn't it, Shorty," she sniggered.

"Watch it, Greenbean," he growled back.

"Hey, Princess is the one that called you a hairy midget," Shego shrugged.

"A hairy…..what," the short man seethed, his teeth flashing angrily as Kim blushed.

"Shego," she moaned.

"Logan. Calm down. Ladies, if we could get to the issue at…"

"No one calls me a…."

Kim yelped, ducked in a backward summersault even as three gleaming claws sliced the air near where she had been.

Just before green flame exploded, and Logan went flying through another window.

**X**

Drew Lipski, AKA Dr. Drakken, sat in the dim recesses of his lair considering his next plan.

Next to him were several newspapers and magazines. All featuring two very different women. Women, he knew, that should have been at one another's throats. That should have been fighting for supremacy. Not…..working together.

Yet all the articles claimed they were.

One magazine even features them standing side-by-side. An old photo that showed her standing by Shego during their probation hearings back during that 'second chance.' A recycled photo. The headline, however, was new.

_'Mutant Sisterhood_?' it suggested, going on to imply they were now not only working together, but might even be up to nefarious ends.

Nefarious!

His Shego. With Kim Possible!

It was not to be borne. Not to tolerated. Shego belonged to _his_ evil family. He gave a wordless growl, and shoved at something as he rose to his feet. He promptly tripped over whatever he had shoved off the table, and fell, shattering a small table, and the lamp on it.

A door opened, casting long shadows from overhead, and his mother screeched, "Drew! Be quiet down there, boy. I can't hear _Biggest_ _American Morons _on the TV!"

"Sorry, mother," he sighed, and reached for the lamp that was broken, but still worked. "I just….tripped."

"Oh! You didn't hurt yourself, did you, Drewbie?"

"No, mother," he muttered through grit teeth.

"Well, then, be quiet, dear. Mommy wants to hear her program."

"Of course, mother," he grumbled, and glared at the image of the redheaded mutant menace onm a front page addressing the city in L.A. not very long ago, calling for sympathy, and justice.

He found that ironic. Until the news broke that she was likely also working with Shego. That she and Shego were on some kind of rampage, and apparently GJ had been after them all along to stop some wicked plot they suspected might be in the making.

Well, Dr. Drakken was going to teach them both that he, and only he, was the undisputed master of evil.

Just as soon as he figured out how.

_To Be Continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any Disney or Marvel character named within, and am only borrowing them for a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes only. _

**Kim****Possible**_**: **_**X-Factor**

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 2:**

"'No one touches my Kimmie?'"

Shego blushed as she came out of the attached bath in the suite they were sharing to hear her own words parroted back at her, and simply shrugged. "He kind of pushes my buttons. Like you said, that guy is so….. So….."

"Yeah. I know. I cannot believe he tried to gut me like that. It's like he's all instinct, and no….."

"Brain?"

"Yeah."

"We should put him and Dr. D together."

"Oh, please," Kim chirped. "Drakken wouldn't last a second."

"But it'd be fun."

"Yeah, but you know what they're all probably thinking now?"

"About what?"

"About _your_ Kimmie."

"Oh. That. Sorry," she sighed, looking a little embarrassed herself at that.

"Hey, I'm flattered. Really, I am. But we both know….."

"Kim, I'm not stupid," Shego murmured as she dropped the towel she had been using to dry her hair. "You _know_. Don't you?"

Kim blushed yet again. "Well…."

"You said you wouldn't…..peek."

"I didn't. I swear," she protested, not liking the way Shego sounded so hurt.

"But you _know_," she said again, and sat on the end of the second full-sized bed in the very spacious room given them without looking her way.

"Yeah. It wasn't hard to figure out."

"When," Shego asked, still not even looking her way.

"That night at your villa. I did kind of overhear you….. Uhm, overheard you."

"When you say….?"

"I just overheard you in….bed. Okay? And, honestly, I'm….flattered. Very flattered."

"But…..?"

"I don't know," Kim sighed, laying back on her own bed, still wrapped in a robe. Thankfully, she had her own clothes, since the Roth had been packed after her last getaway, and stayed that way. "I mean, I told you about my…..relationship issues."

Shego glanced her way, daring a smile. "We both know most of those points don't apply to me. I'm not scared of you, Pumpkin. Even if we do know you can face me on full burn."

Kim smiled, and added, "And wear you out until….."

"Let's not go there," Shego huffed, rising to her feet. "I _still_ wasn't really trying to hurt you, you know, Princess. I mean, not really."

"You mean like Logan? I think we all know his healing power does trump yours. Not many people can heal plasma burns like you gave him. And he did it in just seconds."

"Yeah," she grumbled. "Too bad."

Kim grumbled herself, but she was still hearing Dr. McCoy exclaim, "_My word, they're both as bad as Wolverine_."

Kim had finally ended the fight that drew a surprising number of avid spectators, all of them mostly teens, who actually cheered Shego for taking on what was, apparently, a bane on their 'academic' existence. Kim finally ended the short, but genuinely brutal fight by activating her battle suit, and firing a containment bubble at the mutant who literally fought like an animal.

He had, she realized, likely earned that name he used.

When she had finally released him from that sphere, he had given her a look that suggested reprisal. She resolved not to let him behind her back after that.

The professor, surprisingly composed, said nothing of the scrap, and when Scott returned, all he wanted to do was talk about her car's specs. Kim had other concerns just then.

"Look," she had told him. "The only reason we even came with you is because you suggested you might have answers we need. So, do we talk, or…?"

"Indeed, we do. After supper, I think. It is getting late, and I don't quite think we need to discuss the topics before us while we're all still a bit…..wound up," the professor had pointed out as Logan just sat there glowering at her.

Shego, for her part, had gloweed right back.

"I'm not going to push. I want you to know that," Shego finally spoke, looking at her again, and distracting her from her own thoughts. "I just want you to know, I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks, Shego. That actually means a lot just now."

Shego gave her a weak smile, then stood up, reaching for a robe supplied by their hosts since she had very little herself except a spare catsuit, and dropped the towel covering her body as she pulled the robe on over her body that began to steam as the rest of the water left on her sleek body was literally evaporated by her rising body heat.

"Nice trick," Kim said, fighting a blush as she realized what she was doing, having seen it more than once now.

"It is handy," Shego smiled, and belted the rope in place. "So, you really think these ….people can help us?"

Kim considered all the professor had told her after a very good, if boisterous supper with a house full of children. Children from ten to twenty, some of them her own age. All of them….special.

Logan, apparently, had some experience with certain agencies, and had intercepted a false trail meant to lure Kim into a trap. As the trap was being baited with missing mutants, some from Charles' Xavier's own group, the X-Men had gone to investigate, too. Upon arrival, he and Jean had discerned the plot from the agents' minds hidden in the shadows around them, and he had sent his warning.

Later, while Shego had gone up to 'rest,' Charles had also subtly, but very pointedly chided her for not using all her gifts properly when going into a combat situation. He also suggested he might be able to aid her in learning to use her abilities to the fullest. Even while assisting her in her own mission, which just happened to coincide with his own.

He even suggested steering her brothers his way, since it would not be long before they might be fully manifesting their own skills, and they should have the chance to develop under a watchful, but objective eye who would be willing to help them blossom without exploiting their abilities.

"If you know about us, then you know about my parents, too," she had asked. "What about….?'

"Your parents are quite comfortable with their abilities, and aren't likely to be attacked anytime soon due to their own connections. You, however, are a wild card. Like your friend. You have to understand, Kimberly," he had gone on. "You, like your friend, might have taken an alternative path to your mutation, but it is no more different than those of us born with our own natural mutations. You _are_ different. How you embrace that difference, however, makes all the difference."

"You know Shego hasn't always…..been a good girl," she had remarked.

"I know all about your friend. I'm not concerned with her. I am concerned with what your former mentor is up to here. Oddly enough, I can't read her. She's one of the few on the planet that can block me. Which suggests she might have a mutation of her own. Or…..powerful allies."

"Like the Brotherhood," Kim had asked, proving she wasn't completely out of the loop.

"Indeed," Charles had nodded. "And that you know of them without reading my thoughts tells me you are already on the verge of a much more complicated road than you yet realize, Kimberly. Let us help you."

Kim sat on the edge of the bed as she sat back up, eyed Shego as her conversation ran through her mind, and finally asked, "So, what do you really think about letting these guys help us…..tackle this sitch?"

Shego sighed, looking more than a bit uneasy, but only shrugged.

"Look, Kim. You know me. I've never really been a joiner, or a team player. Still, they did save our butts back there. And your clawed admirer aside, we could probably use them if we're going back after Bets. It's a sure bet she's going to see us coming again. I'm starting to think she has you chipped, or something."

Kim frowned.

"What? You think….?"

"No. No, but I do think I just realized how we might have gotten played."

"How," Shego asked darkly. "Because I'd like to know that one myself."

"Wade just happened to find those files a day before we returned. He just happened to have the sites listing research subjects with genetic anomalies all on the same database, lined up in a row. I should have known that was a trap. Dr. Director would never just leave sensitive information like that laying around so….carelessly."

"Now that you mention it, she is a bit of a paranoid….."

"She used Wade to dupe us. She suspected he had an inside track into her database, and used it to play us."

"Then….that makes anything else he finds suspect," Shego asked. "Doesn't it?"

"For the time being," she agreed. "I'll have to tip him to that, if he hasn't already figured it out himself after that fiasco."

"So…..?"

"So, if you really don't mind, we'll stick around here for now."

"All right."

"You really don't mind?"

"Hey, I said I was with you, Princess," she smiled. "Even if you are reading my mind, and probably finding out all my embarrassing secrets."

"Well, you already know most of mine," she reminded her.

"Yeah, but I didn't cheat."

"You don't call breaking in my house, and stealing my diary cheating," Kim reminded her with a huff.

"Hey, I seem to recall a great many times you and monkey boy broke into my place….."

"You were breaking the law."

"No, that was Drew. Most times, I was just along for the ride."

"Oh, come on. You're not trying to tell me…..?"

"Think about it. Sure, I stole for him, and we both know it. But think hard, Kim," Shego smirked. "My greatest scam was probably getting blueboy to _pay_ me for sitting around waiting on you to show up. It was a sweet gig, too. Until things changed after that whole alien invasion thingy."

"Did I ever say thanks?"

"For what?"

"For helping us out. All of us. You helped as much as Drakken or Ron back then."

"Let's not get carried away here, Kimmie," Shego huffed, and ripped back the quilts. "I was in it for myself. We were talking about my paycheck here. My very generous paycheck. With benefits. Insurance and vacations, I mean. Not what you're probably….."

"I wasn't thinking that," Kim grinned, seeing her getting visibly upset.

"You better not be in my mind, Possible," she glared.

Kim smiled, seeing a chance to finally get her.

"And if I were," she cooed.

"Gah! Just….go to bed, Kimberly," she actually called her.

Which told Kim just how upset the woman was just then.

"Shego."

"What," the lump under the covers grumbled.

"I already told you. I'd never trespass like that. Not on purpose."

There was a long silence, then Kim heard a faint sigh.

"I know, Princess," she murmured. "It's just…."

"You still find it hard to trust. I knew that without mind-reading, Shego. I do hope you know you can trust me, though."

"I'm still here, aren't I," she grumbled.

Kim smiled.

"Yes. And thank you for that, too. You really have been a big help."

The sardonic grunt was her last response before Kim climbed into bed, and murmured, "Goodnight," using her growing telekinesis to turn out the lights after laying down.

**X**

"Whoa, Cuz, what's up? Last I heard you were laying low again. Say, where's that smokin' hot green babe you usually drag around?"

"She _betrayed_ me," Drakken snarled, genuinely furious the more he thought of Shego's desertion, and her apparent union with his longtime nemesis. "And that will not stand," he added in the same dark tone.

"Hold on, Drew. You're sounding a little tweaked there, Cuz. What are you talking about?"

Dark eyes narrowed under beetled brows, and Drakken snorted as he pulled out a long tube of thickly rolled paper.

"Never mind," he spat, slapping the rolled paper on a desk before Eddie as he smiled a cold smile. "I've a job for you, Ed. One that I think you're going to enjoy. I know I am."

"Sweet," Motor Ed grinned as he eyed the intricate plans. "So, you actually want to build this baby?"

"Oh, half of it is already built. It's setting in a lair not far from here. What I want is for you to fine-tune it for me. Remember the Doomvie?"

"Oh, yeah. Sweet ride, until Possible blew it up. See? That's why you _never_ let chicks near…."

"Focus, Ed," Drakken growled. "Just tell me you can do this," he demanded, stabbing a finger on the plans.

"No big, Cuz. Piece of cake. I even have those special tools we jacked last go-round. I mean, seriously, why toss perfectly good tools?"

"Fine. Good. Whatever. Just come with me, and I'll let you get started. Meanwhile, I have one other stop to make while you are…..upgrading my new plan," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah? Want me to come along?"

"No! I want you to get started, so you can get finished. When all is in place, this time I shall finally bring my longtime nemesis to her knees! And that treacherous sidekick with her!"

"Treacherous side….? You talking about Stoppable, dude? Because, while he's a real pain, I never thought he was really….."

"No! I am talking about Shego! Shego, who violated my trust! Shego, who spurned my offers of an evil family! Shego, who has broken the last straw on my camel's back!"

"Uh, don't you mean…..?"

"Enough! My vengeance awaits! Come, cousin. Time is wasting," he growled, and turned and walked out of Ed's current residence. The back room in an old garage he was using as a lair since he had lost his last lair to renovation by a city project for beautification.

"Well, all right," Ed grinned, scooping up the plans, and heading for a battered, red toolbox. "Let's make some magic. Because I won't mind helping bring Red down one bit. Seriously!"

"And Shego with her!"

"Wait. You're saying Shego is really hanging with Red now?"

Drakken sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Ed. Mother's right. You _never_ listen."

**X**

"Mind if I come in?"

"Sure," Kim murmured as Jean opened the door after that mental voice had entered her mind. "I couldn't sleep anyway."

"I know," Jean remarked audibly now, both of them glancing at Shego, who was snoring softly, but obviously sleeping very heavily. "You and your friend are radiating some serious angst. Just….relax. You're among friends here, Kim. And there is no one better than the professor to help you with what your are facing. Trust me on that one."

"I believe you. It's just…. We've got some personal issues we're working on, too. They just happen to coincide with our current sitch."

"Current….sitch. I see. So, are you two going to be….all right?"

"We'll be fine. I don't know about Logan. Shego tends to hold grudges."

"So does Logan," Jean sighed. "I've never seen anyone stop him cold like that before, though. How did you do that?"

"EM containment sphere. Something my brother's came up with," Kim admitted. "It's been…handy at times."

"I'll bet. I'm guessing that Forge will really want to talk to your brothers when he hears about all your gizmos."

"Well, he'd better be careful. My brothers are also known for their….pranks. And some of my gadgets came from my friend Wade. My brothers only recently started…..helping out."

Jean lifted one brow, looking very much like Professor Xavier just then as she merely nodded.

"So, Kimberly. May I ask you something?"

"Well, sure. I guess."

"You mentioned that your friend or your brothers might be able to….improve the professor's prosthetics? Do you really think so?"

"Let me put it this way. I trust them with my life. I've also seen them come up with things that still astonish me, and believe me, I've seen a lot since I got into this biz."

"I believe you. Hank sent these, just in case you said that."

"Said….? What is….?"

"The schematics for the professor's exo-limbs. If your people can improve them, Forge can build them. Professor X might not say it, but I know he'd like to be able to use them for more than a few hours at a time. He wasn't born in that chair, you know."

"I've read his bio. His real one," Kim nodded quietly.

"How did you find….?"

"I did say my friends are….clever. I can be, too."

"Apparently. I'll let you get to sleep then. Oh, and you really should think about joining us. I'm betting we could do a lot of good together," the redhead told her with a smile. "Well, that, and I really enjoy seeing someone put Logan in his place for a change."

Kim said nothing to that. Her mind was still divided. Not just by Shego's revelations, either. The professor had given her a lot to think about. A lot to consider beyond just her current mission.

Meanwhile, she had to consider that if Betty identified her family as targets, too, they might just be in danger as well despite Xavier's reassurances.

Wade was underground, and well hidden. But everyone knew where her family lived. Maybe it was time to strengthen the warning she had already given them.

_To Be Continued…._


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own any Disney or Marvel character named within, and am only borrowing them for a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes only. _

**Kim****Possible**_**: **_**X-Factor**

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 3:**

"Your turn, Red," Logan's smile twisted in anticipation as he gestured to the open door in the underground chamber they called the 'Danger Room.'

She had watched some of the 'kids' working out in there from the control room. Testing their powers. Running simulations. Assessing their team skills. Ron, she knew, would have loved this thing. The technology behind the VR environmental simulator would have had even Wade gaping.

Wade, who was doing a bit of apologizing after belatedly realizing, and agreeing with her suspicions. He had sent her right into the heart of a trap. He was likely digging twice as deep now, knowing her friend, to repair his own reputation, and redeem himself. If there was one thing Wade could not accept, it was that someone could play him at his own game.

In her memory, three people had tried.

He personally helped take down Team Impossible for daring that sin. He tormented Drakken for months after he had dared violated his cyber-security. And even she was not really sure what happened to the guy from Homeland Security who had tried to have him arrested for hacking certain databases. Last time she had heard, he was still trying to convince people he was dead, or an immigrant pretending to be the dead man.

It wasn't pretty.

"No big," she smiled at Wolverine as she studied the room.

"You say that now," Logan smiled with a flash of bright, white teeth. "Even Cyclops gets pushed pretty hard in here, and he helped write some of the training sims," the man claimed.

"Really? What about you?"

Logan only smiled, and stabbed an unlit, well-chewed cigar into the corner of his mouth.

"I just have fun," he claimed.

"Sounds doable," she nodded, knowing Shego was up there with Storm and Professor Xavier, watching.

"Just remember, you better bring you're A-game, girlie. Because this is going to be real."

She smirked, and activating her battle suit, walked into the room ahead of Logan.

"All right, Kimberly," Charles called down through the speakers from the overhead monitor and control booth. "I'm giving you a level-3 simulation. I want you to show me how well you can handle surprises, and don't be afraid to let loose, as you say. The Danger Room can take it."

"All right, Professor Xavier," she called out. "Bring it."

"Cocky, ain't ya," Logan growled, standing back with his arms crossed as the empty chamber shimmered, and she was suddenly in the heart of a massive maze. "Well, let's see you keep up, Red. You're on my turf now."

Even as she assessed the area where she stood, Logan leapt up and over a massive spiked ball, used both sets of claws that appeared to slash down in mid-arch, and severed the driving arm as the ball rolled toward Kim.

Still big enough to crush her, she raced toward the rolling spiked ball, leapt up, and somersaulted over it as she ran after Logan.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, furball," she shot, having picked up a little attitude from Shego, and finding it helped at times.

"That wasn't even the warm-up, babe," he shot over his shoulder. First one out of the maze gets to decide who takes on the bonus round. If you survive that one, I might start likin' ya."

"Did you call me _babe_," she hissed, now pacing him as she slid under a huge saw blade, then jumped up, ducked a stabbing spike, and grabbed it to use its momentum to sling her up and over the next stun blaster.

"Ya look like a babe. You smell like a babe," Logan made an exaggerated sniff, then paused to slam his right fist into a massive mallet, incredibly cracking its surface even without claws.

"I get it. Adamantium now," she realized. "You have Adamantium lacing your skeletal structure."

"How'd you guess?"

She laughed, ducked another stun blast, and then seemed to dance through the obstacles Logan slowed to hammer and slice his way through.

"Simple. Shego's plasma didn't melt your claws. And you might heal, but your bones don't seem to break despite injuries, traumatic impact, and… You're obviously carrying a bit of weight there. Furball."

"Red, I'm really starting to _dislike_ you."

"You don't know how that breaks my heart," she drawled in true Shego fashion as she jumped up and over the last obstacle, and landed in a clear, green field that appeared to stretch out around her in all directions now.

"This is a test? For what? A picnic?"

Logan joined her by then, breathing just a little harder than she was, but eyeing her with the same smirk.

"Best is yet to come. Babe. We'll see how cocky you are when you're face to face with….."

"Halt, mutant," a tinny voice commanded as a shadow fell over her from behind.

"A sentinel," Logan smirked as the massive, towering metal robot pointed an obvious blaster in hits hand at her.

"A robot? You think I'm going to be afraid of a robot?"

She ducked the first blast that tore out a huge divot in the simulated grass.

"I cannot tell you how many times….."

She raced past Logan, smirking herself when the sentinel's next blast sent him flying.

"Some loopy scientist….."

Logan growled as he stood up, and gaped at her climbing a grappling line she had fired from her weird suit up the back of the robot.

"Has sicced their _stupid_ machines on me," she said, and landed on the robot's shoulder, and knocked on its massive ear.

"Hey, metal-man," she shouted, waving her hands as the massive head slowly turned her way. "Here I am."

Logan frowned as she stood there. Just stood there as the giant right hand rose, and the shrill whine of the blaster built for a discharge.

Even as the static charge exploded from the metal fingers, Kim was already soaring down and around the robot on her zipline, and using her momentum to bind the legs of the metal behemoth. The blast in its own face confused its gyros and tracking sensors as it began to short out, and a single move had it trying to step back even as the line in Kim's hand was tugged hard the moment she hit the ground.

The nannite-driven battle suit amped her natural strength, and for a moment it was just enough to send the malfunctioning device off-balance before it could compensate. Logan yelped, barely diving out of the way as it fell back toward him, and hit with enough force to smash the already smoldering head of the mechanical device from its shoulders.

She dusted her hands after retracting her line, and smirked as Logan as he climbed to his feet.

"And that is how you handle the bonus round," Kim crowed.

Logan just stared at her in genuine disbelief.

"Bravo, my dear," Charles' voice came over the intercom as the chamber shimmered, and everything vanished, leaving her in an empty room with Logan again. "That was quite the display of skill and ingenuity."

"Told you she's good. You made it too easy for her," Shego's voice came over the link.

"You got lucky," Logan growled, and stalked off toward the door.

Kim started to fling her own retort at him when she got a mental image from him that showed her a night full of flame and chaos, and a young girl being lifted into the air by one of those machines. And all around them a dozen more battled to take down the rest of the X-Men as she saw him howling in fury as that one launched itself into the air, leaving him behind.

"Kitty," she murmured, feeling as much as reading his thoughts.

Logan spun around instantly, glaring at her as his right hand clenched, and his claws flashed.

"Stay out of my head, Red. I may trust Charlie, but I don't know you. Get it."

"That was….an accident, Logan," she told him. "And…. I'm sorry. About your friend. I promise you, we'll get her back."

"You damn right we will. And I won't need no cheerleadin' poser to do it."

"You….."

Kim's left eye twitched, and without thinking about it, she launched herself at him, and drove both feet into the back of his head, planting him face down in the floor.

"Listen, Logan," she hissed in his ear when she rolled him over, and glared into his narrowed eyes as she shook a fist in his face. "I'm trying to be nice here. We're in the same boat you know, and I know how it feels to lose someone. Well, if you aren't willing to work with someone like me, or anyone like me, why the heck are you even on this team?"

Logan growled, flipped her off him, and was on his feet by the time she landed in a crouch a few feet away.

Then he started to laugh.

"That's more like it, Red," he said, and promptly turned his back, and walked out. "But you still can't curse worth a damn."

"What did I miss here," Kim frowned at the door that closed behind him.

"Logan just enjoys pushing people, Kimberly," Ororo informed her from the control booth as she looked down at her with Charles. "He doesn't feel he's done his job until he's made you lose your temper at least once."

"He's nuts," Kim frowned, and it was as much question as statement as the door opened, and now Shego entered the room. Predictably smirking.

"Next, Kimberly," Charles spoke. "I'd like to get an assessment of the dynamics of your usual encounters with Shego. Again, don't hold back. We are here to learn, and to train. Ready?"

"I am," Shego grinned, cracking her knuckles as she stepped forward. "Playtime, Princess," she beamed.

Kim read that smirk with ease, and dropped into a defensive stance. "No big," she grinned. "You…I can handle."

"Promises, promises," Shego tossed, and used her momentary blush and hesitation to launch at kick at her jaw.

Then the fight was on.

**X**

Drakken eyed the frame of the massive machine of destruction he was rebuilding as Ed moved over the top of the carapace, and continued to weld attachments.

"You missed the new connections back here," he complained as he pointed out four dangling leads. "Those are important, and…."

"Hey, chill, Cuz," Ed grinned, pausing to toss back his hair, and wipe sweat from his brow with the back of a big hand. "See, I got this idea. It's gonna be righteous, too. Seriously."

"Meh. I just wanted the plans….."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You wanted the whatahooie here improved enough to take on Kimberly. Right, Cuz?"

"Well, yes."

"But if she's really working with Shego….."

"She is," he grumbled, having been watching the news long enough to know that everyone now knew the women were out there. Together. Doing….who knew what. it simply boggled the mind. Absolutely boggled the mind.

"Well, then, Red and green babes are going to be one killer team. So, what we need is an even more awesome, and more righteous ride that will make the both of them look like posers. Seriously," he grinned, and reached for another wrench.

"And this….idea of yours….?"

"Actually, Drew, it's yours. I just borrowed it. I mean, you borrowed it fist, but then I borrowed it from you borrowing it. Get it?"

"I think I'm getting a headache," he said, eyeing his cousin with disgust, and putting a hand to his head as the infernal pounding of the metal music in the background made him almost miss Shego's hippity-hoppy tunes. Almost.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Drakken growled. "Just finish up. I need to test this before I'm convinced we're ready to move to phase two of my master plan."

"You got it, Cuz," Motor Ed grinned, and using a remote he pulled out, amped the volume on the boom box. "I work faster with good tunes," he shouted.

Drakken groaned, and hoped Ed would be finished soon. He envisioned testing his new weapon on him first. The thought made him smile.

**X**

"I found it strangely beautiful. For such raw power, and deadly intent, it seemed more a….dance than combat."

"Yeah," Logan muttered as Kim and Shego sat next to one another, having the past three hours of drill and testing assessed by the more experienced team members with the professor. "Ballerina porn."

"Say _what_," Shego hissed.

"'Course, it was all soft-core, but you girls were pretty obvious out there."

Scott sighed, and looked upward behind the cover of his ruby glasses.

"How'd you like to spend the rest of the day in a containment sphere," Kim snapped.

"How'd you me to carve you a new…..?"

"How'd you like a plasma enema," Shego cut him off, flipping him off with a flaming finger as the door opened, and Dr. Hank McCoy walked into the room holding a file he was studying.

"I see things are progressing as usual," the blue-furred scientist remarked as he took his seat.

"Yes," Ororo sighed. "Dare I ask if you've got something of value for us, Hank?"

"Of course," he winked playfully. "Don't I always manage to bring a degree of decorum and sanity to….."

"Less babbling, more answers," Shego huffed. "We've been sitting around three days now, and so far all I've seen is a lot of posing," she huffed, eyeing Logan most of all.

"Oh, dear. And I thought Logan's personality was abrasive."

"You have no idea," Kim murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Kim smiled at Shego. "Just agreeing with you."

Shego grunted, but glared at her all the same. Three days sleeping in the same room with no touchy was getting to her. What was worse was that she had figured out there were at least three psychics here besides Kim that might be getting into her head. Kim she trusted. She wasn't so sure about the others. Especially that silver-haired freak they called Emma who dressed like she had just stepped off a runway. For porn models. Add Wolverine's caustic and mocking manner that tried to trump her own attitude at every turn, and she was really ready to hurt someone.

Badly.

"At any rate, Miss Possible," Hank nodded to her. "Working with your very intelligent friend, I was able to aide him in discerning all likely scenarios for…..trap-traps, as you call them. That left one glaring oversight that I feel is our most likely target," he said, and plugged a flash drive into the side of the computer on Charles' desk as a holographic image of an island was projected into the air over the desk as they all rose to their feet, approaching the image.

"I know that island," Kim murmured.

"Indeed. Global Justice calls it _Isla de Destino_."

"Island of Destiny," Wolverine muttered.

"More like doom," Kim said quietly.

"Indeed," Dr. McCoy nodded at her. "The island located off the southwestern coast of the country is leased from Mexican authorities, supposedly as a training facility. In fact, while training does occupy the surface area, your friend's satellite scans were able to confirm a very large underground complex located in the center of the island. Your covert tapping of certain….discreet files list the complex only as _El Hoyo_."

Kim actually shuddered. "The Pit? I thought that was just an agency urban legend."

"Apparently not, Kimberly," Charles said, eyeing the hologram as Hank now adjusted the projection, and the island rose, and tipped over diagonally to show off the floor plans of the hidden complex.

"Here is the challenge. A single, high-speed express lift is the only discernible way in or out. It's undoubtedly guarded on both ends. After that, the superstructure seems to indicate a series of barracks here, here, and here that all guard the only way to the area we've calculated are likely the holding cells. This is, of course, all speculation based on our scans, and apparent energy consumption from the on-site generators."

Kim walked around the desk, eyeing the projection as she murmured, "We're missing something. GJ…. Dr. Director…. Would never have a single point of entry. She's as bad as some villains about having escape routes, too."

"Your friend mentioned that. But we were unable to find….."

"Nothing on the island. Right? What about deeper? What about…..an undersea egress?"

"I cannot believe that didn't occur to us," the blue-furred scientist blinked. "An underwater approach to an island prison would be only logical."

"They would also have to have multiple air vents for something this large, too. They might not have them openly displayed, or obvious, but they would need vents for air and ventilation."

"Air shafts?"

"Trust her, Doc. Kimmie knows all about air ducts. And getting into tight places."

Kim shot her a telling expression, but couldn't quite keep the smile from her lips. "Actually, a master thief's input wouldn't hurt either. I do believe you're right, Dr. McCoy. Whoever they're holding, I'd bet they are here," she pointed. "The fact power levels are so high indicates they have to use a lot of energy to manage whatever containment system they're using, which means only one thing, since 'normal' prisoners would need half that output."

"Mutants," Logan growled.

Kim nodded somberly at him. "I'd bet on it. I think you're right, Dr. McCoy. We've found them. Now, we just have to figure out how to get to them."

"And get them out without getting caught," Ororo remarked, looking more than a little uneasy at the image of that narrow lift that was the only way down into a very deep prison made to hold their kind.

"Just get me in there," Logan smiled. "I won't leave anyone behind to catch us."

"Logan," Charles sighed.

"No killing," Kim told him.

"Listen, Red. You and the light bulb there….."

"The what," Shego sputtered.

"…..Might be okay with getting shot at, but when someone points something at me, I arrange it so they don't try a second time."

Kim glared.

"No killing, Logan," Charles told him sternly. "Most of these people are going to be pawns. They are hardly going to be responsible for….."

"Oh, they're responsible," Shego growled. "Trust me on that."

Charles sighed.

"But….I have to go with Kimmie on this one, furball. You start killing these people, and you'll have every agency out there banding together to hunt us down. We're here to stop that kind of craziness. Not make it worse."

Logan growled deep in his throat, but muttered, "Fine. But don't blame me if someone shoots you in the back."

Shego gave a cold smile. "Now whoever said anyone I hit was going to be getting back up anytime soon? Well, besides her," Shego nodded at Kim, who only rolled her eyes.

"Henry, we need a plan. We all know we cannot afford to go into this blindly. And unfortunately, I doubt I'll be much help as….."

"I wouldn't know about that, Professor X," a lean, grinning man with a thin goatee grinned as he walked into the room must then, carrying two skeletal frames that were lighter, and less bulky than his usual prosthetics. "I think Team Possible just proved they really are as good as advertised."

"Forge?"

"Take a look," he grinned. "The twins just emailed me the new designs last night, and with the very clever upgrades, and the new power-cells they designed, you could wear these for a week without worrying about failure, or brownouts. They're made of a new nonmetallic, high-density ceramic alloy, too. So not magnetism issues," he beamed.

"Really," Charles murmured, and glanced at Kim. "This is….clever of you, Kimberly. I didn't realize you had taken on this…..challenge."

"It was a team effort. Both teams," Kim told him. "After all, the tweebs just tweaked the schematics with a few ideas I ran by them. Forge had to actually rebuild them."

"Well, tell them I appreciate their efforts. I'll try them at once, and assess their effectiveness in the Danger Room with Kimberly. Scott, find Jean. Ororo, gather the team. We need to make a battle plan, and then go free our friends."

"And anyone else being unjustly held," Kim added.

"Damn straight," Logan nodded, agreeing with her for the first time since they had met.

"Logan, I'd like you to come, too. There is one more thing I wish to try, as well."

"What about me," Shego grumbled.

Kim pulled out her key, and asked, "How about emptying the Roth. We may need the extra room. You know Annie's bypass codes."

"Mind if I look under the hood while she's….."

"Ask Annie."

Forge frowned. "You want me to ask a _computer_ for permission to look at its systems?"

Shego sniggered.

"Whatever you do, don't call Annie a computer," Kim said as Charles fit the exoskeleton prosthetics to his legs. "She'd take it personally, and she can be….temperamental."

"A computer," Forge frowned all the more.

"Well, Kimmie. The boy's gotta learn sometime," Shego grinned nastily as she tossed the keys and caught them again. "Where do you want your fashion disasters dumped?"

Kim rolled her eyes again. "Just put my bags on my bed. I'll take care of them later," she said as she followed Charles Xavier and Logan out of the professor's office as Hank shut down the holographic display. The professor walked this time, and looked rather pleased to be doing so, Kim noted.

"So, what are we doing, Chuck," Logan asked the professor as they descended to the underground levels where only the active X-Men worked.

"We're going to test Kimberly's true powers. Without your usual gadgets this time, my dear. It's time to find out just how well you control your real power."

"My….real power?"

"Indeed," the man told her, his eyes locked on hers for a moment as she felt a peculiar shifting inside her own mind as she physically shuddered as if that gaze in itself were a prelude to an attack.

"Are you….?"

"You still need to learn to defend yourself from psychic attacks, too," Charles told her. "After you," he gestured as they paused before the now open door that Logan had activated.

The other X-Man just smiled as he eyed Kim with a smirked, drawling, "Yeah. This is gonna be good."

_To Be Continued….._


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own any Disney or Marvel character named within, and am only borrowing them for a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes only. _

**Kim****Possible**_**: **_**X-Factor**

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 4:**

Kim walked into the Danger Room first, and looked around. "So, what are we going to do?"

"First, we're going to gauge your mental defenses, Kimberly," Charles told her. "Then we are going to see just how great your mutant power actually is at the moment."

"Well, I have to admit, it's been…..surging over the past week or so, so….."

"Because you are becoming aware of it, and are beginning to consciously employ it," he told her. "You would not be the first mutant I've encountered who had no idea what they could do until they were facing a situation where they reacted subconsciously to protect themselves. Unfortunately, not all are as fortunate as you in gaining an instinctive control of those subconscious surges. What we want to do now, is find out how great your conscious control might be."

"Well, I've been practicing….a bit….. The things you and Jean have been showing me have really helped, too."

"I know. But a few parlor tricks won't help in the heat of battle. I'm sure you know that well enough. So, shall we begin?"

"All right," she nodded.

"I am impressed. You sensed me probing your mind from the start outside the door. Now, let's see you focus on keeping me out. As powerful as your mind is, Kimberly, you need to learn to defend it in case you encounter another psychic talent not as ethically inhibited as Jean, or myself."

"Like the Snow Queen wannabe," Kim asked, a bit of Shego's attitude leaking through. "I have to admit, she gives me a bad feeling."

"Emma has been the other side more than once. Like Logan, however, she is looking for a genuine change, and a second chance. I hope you'll be willing to accept her in that regard."

"No big," she nodded. "So, protecting the mind?"

"It's as simple and complicated as your own willpower. You just imagine a wall. When you sense someone trying to enter your mind, you project that wall, and keep it strong, and unyielding despite the force they might bring to shatter it."

"Okay. So, like willpower. I can do that," she nodded.

"Good. Now I'm going to probe you again. See if you can…."

Charles yelped as he was picked up, and flung back across the width of the room as Logan gaped.

"Chuck?"

"I'm fine," Charles said as he sat up where he landed just shy of the wall.

"Sorry," Kim blushed. "My bad. You said push, and I guess I kind of took it….literally."

"So, she's a TK, too. Terrific. What can't you do, Red?"

Kim sighed. Somehow, her family credo sounded a little…..boastful just now.

"I believe, Logan, that Miss Possible is limited solely by her own imagination. She may just as potentially powerful as Jean herself."

"You're kidding," he grimaced. "Not another one," he added more quietly in a low groan.

Kim frowned at that, but neither man explained. And since her 'slip' that day in the Danger Room, Logan was proving he could mask his thoughts when he had to as well. Not that she was trying to pry. She turned to the professor, and nodded.

"Ready to try again?"

"Oh, yes," Charles smiled, rising to his feet.

Logan only grinned as he received the professor's mental instructions.

This was, as he anticipated, going to be good.

**X**

"This is going to be good," Dr. Drakken crowed as the massive, one hundred foot robotic killing machine gleamed as the hangar door's open to let the sun reflect off its chromed exterior.

"Good? Dude, this is going to be righteous," Motor Ed grinned as he switched on the self-contained, autonomous computer that would be running the primary systems of the new robotic giant his cousin had redesigned. "I can't wait to take this bad boy for test drive! Serious….!"

The metallic clang of a shovel smacking into the back of Ed's mulleted head made a very satisfying sound as Dr. Drakken watched the man fall at his feet. Not, however, before he aimed a small, gleaming pistol at the boom box blaring those horrid and annoying sounds from the corner of the lair's wide hangar.

"Finally," he grumbled, reaching down to take the remote from the man's limp fingers. "A little silence."

"Now," he smiled smugly as he climbed up into the control center of his metal behemoth. "How to draw that most annoying of all Possible's attention….."

He frowned.

"Not that James Timothy Possible isn't equally annoying. Well, almost as annoying. Well, actually, he's very annoying. In fact….."

As Drakken considered the levels of annoyance offered by each Possible, he continued to activate the onboard systems as he considered his best coarse of action.

When the robot launched itself into the air for the first time in several years, he never paid any attention to the limp figure left behind on the floor of his hangar.

**X**

"Kim?"

Kim looked up from the bed where she lay, looking a little battered, but quite miserable.

"What happened," Shego asked.

"I…..lost control."

"What do you mean? You? What happened," Shego asked again as she walked over to sit beside her when Kim looked away from her.

"We were practicing in the Danger Room," she sighed, rolling over to look up at Shego again who sat on the edge of the bed.

"And," she asked when Kim hesitated again.

"I lost control. We were practicing…..mental defenses. You know, stopping psychic attack? I had a little trouble at first. Kept trying to add physical to psychic, but I started getting it when Logan added the physical to the mix."

"What happened?"

She closed her eyes, and sighed heavily.

"I lost control."

"Just….tell me what happened, Kim," Shego asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He growled. You know how he growls. I heard it like a half second too late, and felt his claws raking my back even when I… I….. Okay, I lost my temper, and blew up. I slammed him into the wall so hard, and so fast it cracked the metal plating."

"Wow," Shego blinked. "I'm impressed."

"Shego," she groaned, rolling away from her. "I'm being serious. I lost it. If Logan weren't Logan…..he'd be dead now. As it is, they're still digging him out of the wall."

"That deep?"

"I…..kind of folded the edges in around him. Telekinetically. To keep him from using his claws."

"Oh. Yeah, I can see where you'd want to….."

"Shego," she rolled over to look up at her again. "You don't get it. I could have _killed_ him. Would have killed him if he weren't….. Well, him."

Kim gave a faint yip when Shego reached down, and simply hugged her.

"Shego," she squeaked.

"Listen, dummy," Shego murmured in her ear. "You did what you had to do. I know Logan's type. He'd press you right to the edge of the cliff, and then dare you to jump. If you didn't, he'd push you. But deep down, in here," she said, daringly putting a hand over Kim's smaller breast, feeling her heart hammering like mad, "I think you know you didn't lose it. And that is what really scares you."

"Huh," Kim frowned, blushing as that hand hesitated before moving, and then Shego pulled her up into a sitting position, facing her again.

"Think about it. In all the times you faced me, have you ever really hurt me?"

"Well….."

"Kim," Shego asked sternly.

"Well, no," she sighed. "Sometimes, I got to thinking you were invulnerable the way you always bounced back."

"Comet-powered healing, remember? I may not be as strong as Wolverine, but it comes in handy. I think you subconsciously knew what he could take, and you let that guide you in….neutralizing the annoying little pest."

"But…."

"You said you were facing Logan and the professor. Right?"

"Yes," she sighed, looking down again.

"So, what happened to the professor?"

"I….kind of knocked him across the room. Knocked him out for a few moments, but…."

"But you didn't ram him into, or through steel plating, did you?"

"No."

"Because you didn't lose control," Shego told her, tapping her head with her knuckles. "Sometimes you can still be so dense to come from a family of geniuses."

"Shego….."

"Don't you get it. Whatever you have in here," she said, tapping her head again, "Is always going to be guided by what's here," she stressed, and again pressed a hand over her breast.

Kim flamed again as the hand stayed there, and Shego only smiled at her renewed blush.

"Shego….."

"And what's in there," she said quietly, leaning forward to brush her lips over Kim's, "Is not going to change. And it shouldn't, because it's….beautiful," she murmured, kissing her again. "You're beautiful."

"I…"

Kim blushed as Shego tightened the embrace, and Kim suddenly tensed.

"Get…._out_ of her head," she screamed, and Shego jumped up, staggering back as she put her hands to her head as she stared at Kim in genuine horror.

"It was that….white witch? Wasn't it? Wasn't it," Shego literally hissed. "I'll kill her….!"

"She's gone," Kim said, rising to her feet, and now putting a restraining hand on her shoulder. "And I'll talk to the professor about her…..trespassing. After I visit her myself," she muttered.

"Kim, I…"

"All that aside, those were your words. Your feelings. Weren't they?"

"You…..don't know?"

Kim didn't miss the undertone of bitterness.

"I wasn't reading your mind. I just felt _her_ in yours. She also tipped her hand trying to poke into my head."

"You know, I'm starting to think I could use some lessons on that psychic defense crap," she muttered sourly.

Then gave an involuntary blush herself when she realized Kim's hand was still on her shoulder, and wasn't moving.

"Princess?"

"This is me. Only me. So believe me when I say…..I didn't mind just now. I just wish it had been your choice. But like I said, Shego, I know the feelings were yours. Forget the…..witch. I'm just glad you are here. You…..helped. I guess no one knows me as well as you, and you still see right through me even without mind-reading powers."

Shego smiled now, and dared put a hand over Kim's on her shoulder. "

"Well, gee, Pumpkin. It's not that hard. You've always been so….._transparent_."

Kim gasped, and any reply she might have made was cut off by Shego's sudden, and very passionate kiss that sealed her mouth for several long, lingering moments.

"And that," she rasped breathlessly, "Is how I would have kissed you, Kimmie," she smiled. "Now, let's go see what kind of battle plans these guys are cooking up. After you punch Emmie's clock," she added, turning and sauntering from the room.

Kim stared at her, green eyes glazed, and unable to help the smile that stretched across her swollen lips just then.

**X**

"Kimberly," Charles nodded as she and Shego came into his office. "I am sorry about Emma. Sometimes she still tries to….guide others a bit more directly when she thinks they're not moving at the pace she envisions."

"I noticed she left soon after that incident upstairs," Kim nodded as Shego only glared irritably. They had come downstairs, but Emma Frost had already left, supposedly on a scouting mission for some unfathomable purpose known only to her.

"Just ensure she knows to stay out of my head in the future," Shego spat. "Or we'll see if your snow queen _melts_," the green-skinned woman growled, raising a glowing, green fist she shook pointedly.

"I'm sure she regrets the trespass," Dr. McCoy, AKA the Beast remarked, entering the office.

"Yeah, right. Ready for the fine-tuning of your plans," Shego smirked.

"I'm afraid not. We have another concern, ladies, which must be dealt with now."

"What's more important than…?"

Hank turned and pointed a remote he took from the desk at a nearby TV monitor on the wall. The image was one of destruction. The tableau was one well known to Kim and Shego both.

"That's Middleton," Kim gasped, seeing the flaming ruin, and hearing the screams of panicked people as the local authorities, and the National Guard tried in vain to hold back a massive, metal construct that fired missiles, lasers, or simply stomped anything in its way.

"Oh, no," Shego groaned. "Don't tell me….."

"Where is she," an amplified voice shouted over several built-in speakers. "Where is Kim Possible? Bring her to me, and bring Shego, too! For I, Dr. Drakken, shall crush them both! I am finally, ultimately…..unbeatable," the man howled as his robot construction smashed a massive hand down on top of a building she recognized.

"Oh, maaaaaaan," Kim groaned. "That's my favorite boutique."

"Not any more," Shego remarked wryly, earning a dark glance.

"Interesting case," Charles remarked. "I've long studied Mr. Lipski. He is one of the rare cases where his mutation actually drove him mad. I've tried to counsel him, but….. He's less than patient, and not all that willing to listen."

"Well, doy," Shego rolled her eyes.

"Drakken's a mutant, too?"

"Well, it's explain how he's survived all these years," Shego smirked.

"Indeed. Drew Lipski's mutant gifts allow him to soak up virtually any damage, and remain essentially unharmed. Unfortunately, I don't doubt the pain of the injuries is any less real, and only adds to his….mania."

"So….. You're saying the more you hurt the guy, the nuttier he gets?"

"Crudely put, but essentially accurate," Hank agreed.

"Wow. If I'd known that, I'd have quit pounding and blasting him years ago," Shego remarked.

Kim sighed, and said, "I have to go."

"It could be a trap," Shego reminded her. "Notice there aren't any boys in blue there? GJ is probably just waiting for you to show….."

"That's still my home, Shego. I can't let him….."

"I'm just saying….."

"Wait. Look. Look at the robot," Kim frowned, still watching the broadcast as a terrified reporter managed to keep a shaky camera on the latest incursion into their city.

"What about it? Doc's had that thing cluttering up the hangar for years. I guess he just upgraded it."

"I'll say," Kim spat. "He's using cybertonic tech. See that," she pointed out as a tank blasted a divot in one leg, that promptly reformed itself without missing a step.

"Oh, snap. That's going to make things difficult," she knew.

"Not if we can find the source of the command signal controlling it, and shut it down."

Shego shivered at a memory she'd rather not recall, but nodded. "So, find the signal, shut it down, and then take out the Doc. Got it. Anything else?"

"Annie," she said, speaking into her Kimmunicator, "Get ready to fly. Wade," she called, switching another button. "Wade?"

She frowned.

"Maybe he stepped out?"

"Wade doesn't step out," Kim frowned. "I think he's in trouble, too."

"Too," Shego asked.

"I haven't heard from the tweebs since they sent back those modified plans," she admitted. "I even called my folks, but..."

"Raining, and pouring," Shego sighed.

"I have the feeling you're going to need help," Hank told her quietly as she stared at the silent Kimmunicator.

Wade always entered. Always. If he wasn't answering…..

She shook her head. She would not think dark thoughts. That was not her way.

"Well, Chuck, you know we X-Men stick together," a voice drawled from the door.

Kim turned to see a smiling Logan standing there in full uniform.

"Logan? So, are you saying I'm an X-Men now?"

"Wolverine, Red. Remember? And the fact you're here pretty much says it all. Babe."

"Take Forge," Charles told him as Kim couldn't help but glare at him. "He can help you find, and shut down the command signal if nothing else. We'll continue to monitor you, but we have to focus on preparing for our assault on the Pit."

"We know the drill, Professor," Logan drawled as he straightened up, snapping his neck as he rolled his shoulders. "C'mon, girls. Let's go play."

"He's not….mad," Kim asked quietly as Logan headed outside.

"Not at all. If anything, you rather impressed him. Which is hard to do, I assure you," Hank admitted.

"Indeed. We'll also see if we can't find out what has befallen your friend, Kimberly. Don't worry, we'll find him, and help you put a stop to this madness," the professor added.

"It is what we do," Hank nodded at her.

"All right, then. Let's go stop the madman so we can get to the real work," Kim nodded at Shego.

"Well, it was getting boring around here anyway. So, why not," Shego agreed, and followed her outside to the waiting Roth.

_To Be Continued….._


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own any Disney or Marvel character named within, and am only borrowing them for a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes only. _

**Kim****Possible**_**: **_**X-Factor**

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 5:**

"Blackbird, we are inbound now," Kim reported. "I'll drop in, grab his attention, and let you and Forge scan the area to see if you can figure out the source of his command signal while we divert him."

"So, we're the distraction this time," Shego blinked.

"We both know Forge is best suited to that side of the mission. Without Wade, I don't have anyone to back us up on the details. So I'll stick to what I do best."

"I thought that was your former sidekicks job. You know, the distractions? He did manage them pretty well."

"Ron was always in a class of his own," Kim had to smile. "Get ready, we're about to land."

"Why not use one of your EMP thingy's on him," Shego asked.

"Forge already scanned it for weaknesses. Drakken seems to have learned a few things. He not only incorporated dad's cybertronic replication, but he used magnetic shielding to prevent that kind of attack. If we can't shut down the tech, we might not be able to stop his machine this time."

"Wait. Wait. Wait one minute. Are you saying Drew….? Our Drew? Got something right?"

"No," Kim said, pointing at the massive metal machine with blatant racing stripes down the sides. "I'm saying Motor Ed did."

"Doy. Boys and their toys. So, what's the plan," she asked as Kim steered the Roth toward an alley, and set down.

"I'll get his attention, lure him away from the people, and you see if you can sneak up and break inside," she said as they left the car, and she sent Annie flying off to check on her family. They hadn't been able to get in touch with them lately either, and that was worrying her. "That way, if Forge can't find the signal anytime soon, we can….."

"Nice plan. He's a new one," Shego said as they moved toward the mouth of the alley. "Duck!" Shego shouted as she pulled Kim down even as a massive, metal finger went flying over their heads.

Just the finger.

Both of them looked out to see Wolverine scrambling up the right arm of the machine, trying to find something to damage.

"New plan," Forge shouted over their earpieces they used to keep in touch. "The signal is coming from inside the robot, and it's heavily shielded. "We have to get inside to shut it down."

"That would have been nice to know about five minutes ago….. Kimmie, look!"

"Oh, snap. That does not look good," she admitted, seeing the metallic finger starting to grown a hand to hold it even as the finger on the original robot grew back.

"Logan," Kim called to him. "No chopping it up. Every piece will grow a new robot!"

"Now you tell me," he growled, five different cybertronic piles forming as they absorbed debris around them to start regrowing new bodies.

"Shego, fry them. Without a contained signal guiding the fragments as yet, you should be able to melt the smaller pieces into slag. I'll help Logan."

"Kim…..!"

Kim ran off before she could finish her complaint.

"So now I'm a freaking janitor," she spat, and turned to unleash raw plasma on the small, but growing hand nearby.

**X**

Betty watched the battle on the monitors even as she had her people standing by. Whoever won this one, she still won. She'd be in place to grab them all, winners and losers, and she had the perfect place to hold even these powerful…..freaks.

For once, things were going her way, because apparently Lipski's competence had grown enough that he might finally be neutralizing Possible long enough for her people to scoop them all up. She'd let Kimberly shut down the machine, and then Global Justice would be in place to move in, and seize them all.

For once, things were going perfectly. All according to plan.

**X**

"This is getting us nowhere, fast. We can't even find a hatch," Wolverine complained after picking himself up yet again after being slung across the street by the robot that was proving as touch as any Sentinel. "Let alone, get inside."

"If we can't get in, we need to get him out," Kim realized as she ducked another boulder-sized chunk of debris flung her way by the cackling madman still ranting from inside the safety of his cybertronic juggernaut.

"Got a magic button, do you," Shego demanded, running up behind her after giving up trying to burn her way into the hatch she knew from previous familiarity. The liquid metal seemed to seal and reform as fast as she could melt it.

"No button. But we may have a key. I need you to go pick up something while we keep Drakken busy, and away from the civilians."

"When you say something….."

"I mean someone," Kim said, and quickly outlined her plan.

"Oh, you are devious," Shego grinned, rushing for the Blackbird where Forge was already moving to fire the engines.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Red," Logan hissed, running to evade a car tossed at him. "But I have to say that this guy is really starting to tick me off. Does he never shut up," he demanded as Drakken continued to rant and ridicule them.

"Welcome to my world," Kim sighed.

Logan only shot a sour look her way, and then went back to running around to distract the operator of the robot, and lead him further from the heart of town.

The cops and soldiers, recognizing her, didn't try to interfere, but fell back to help the people left behind as they left the robot to the heroes.

Even as they neared the edge of town, and even Drakken began to realize what was happening as the robot paused, acting as if it were about to turn back, the Blackbird was already reappearing on the horizon as Kim grinned.

"And cue the cavalry."

"You call that old bat cavalry," Wolverine spat as he caught sight of the chattering old woman coming out of the jet with Shego after it landed.

"Trust me," Kim smiled, and fell back just before the robot almost tripped, and the ranting stopped midstream.

Drakken had obviously seen the newcomer since Forge had blatantly landed in the middle of the street, and Mama Lipski now marched right up to Kimberly.

"Kim Possible," she said blandly. "I haven't seen you in some time. How is your sister….? I mean mother?"

"Doing fine, I hope," she said as Claudia Lipski looked up at the robot that now stood immobile before them.

"Is that really my Drewbie in there causing all this ruckus?"

"Yes, ma'am," Shego told her, and Kim nodded.

"Well, that just won't do," she said, and walked right up to the robot, and looked up at the massive metal giant that stopped as she confronted it.

"Drew Lipski, what do you think you're doing? Get down out of that cockamamie contraption right now before I paddle you!"

The speakers now squealed as Drakken apparently fumbled with something, then he all but whined, "Mother! I'm _busy_ here!"

"Don't you yell at me, young man. I know you lost your radio job, but this is no way to be acting out. Get down here right now!"

Kim looked at Shego, and whispered, "She thinks he lost his job…..?"

"I had to tell her something. She didn't believe it was him at all until I gave her that story. It was the only way she would come with us. Well, short of carrying her over my shoulder, which I did not want to try," she admitted.

Even as they held their breaths, the robot's chest began to slowly open, and a blue face appeared in the now open Hatch.

"Move it," Wolverine shouted at Shego. "We still have to shut this thing down before the wrong people grab it," he told her even as Drakken began to climb down a rope ladder he had lowered.

"You got lucky, bub," he growled at Drakken as he past him.

"Go," Kim nodded as Shego, and she ran forward, jumping up the ladder to scramble past Drakken who paused to look hurt as she completely ignored him to scramble up after Logan who had simply made his own way inside by using his claws to scale the apparently invincible machine.

"Guys," Forge's voice came over their comlinks just then. "You'd better hurry. Radar just pinged over a dozen armored gun ships coming our way, and the Professor X thinks they're the _blue_ group."

"Hang onto your moustache, Forge," Logan growled over the link as Kim watched Mrs. Lipski lambasting her son. "We're still tearing things up here."

"Oh, snap," Shego's voice growled. "Princess, we need your help up here. The damn thing is self repairing on the inside, too!"

"On my way," she said, pausing to shoot Drakken a glare as she loped past him. "Meanwhile, Wolverine, get back to the jet, and you and Forge blaze. See if you can distract a few of those incoming targets on the way out."

"Bossy, ain't she," Kim heard just before Logan leapt out of the robot, hit the ground rolling, and paused to snigger at the short lady chewing blueboy a new one before loping toward the nearby jet.

"Don't even think I'm bailing," Shego told her. "Just tell me you have a plan."

"I have a plan," Kim nodded as she joined her in the control center

"Good, because everything we break starts repairing itself before I can finish breaking it. Doc outdid himself this time."

"Well, as I think we surmised, he obviously had help," Kim remarked as she settled being the navigation console.

"So, plan?"

"Give me a few seconds. We can't actually destroy this thing, so I'm presetting the navigation systems to launch it into space."

"Where it will do what?"

"Fly into the sun."

"Oh. Sounds doable. Without us, I hope."

"Now, we're bailing," Kim agreed even as she hit a button, and the robot began to rumble as its powerful thrusters came online. "Move it, before the hatch shuts," she shouted as she literally dropped down the open hatch to the exit without bothering to use the ladder.

She leapt out, using her own power to levitate her even as Shego jumped clear just before the hatch slid shut with a solid clang. Kim hit the ground just before Shego as the robot launched itself into the air on a preprogrammed flight to destruction, but she retained her feet as Shego rolled several times, and then rose to glare at her.

"Okay, that was just cheating."

The redhead only laughed as she recalled Annie now, and hoped the army would hold off long enough for them to get away.

"Hey, ladies," Logan's voice growled over her earpiece. "Better hustle. We buzzed the party crashers, but they're all pretty insistent on ignoring us, and heading for your location. I'd be moving if I were you."

"We're already moving," Kim agreed, catching sight of Annie as the Roth swooped in, hovered a moment, then settled easily beside them even as both the Guard, and now several blue attack copters appeared not far away.

"Time to blaze," she snapped, jumping into the car with Shego.

Annie didn't disappoint as they went vertical even as she activated her stealth, then shocked Shego by dropping back to the ground, and skimming the road as she moved just over the tops of the cars heading out of town.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Shego complained. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sure they've upgraded their own scanners by now. Even if they use IFR or passive motion sensors, they might spot us going airborne. By making it look like we took flight, they waste their time scanning the air while we literally stay under their radar. This way, we hide in plain sight. Even if their scanners pick us up, we blend into the area traffic until we're away, and then we jet."

"You're getting scary again, Princess," Shego frowned. "Tell me you didn't just think of that."

"I didn't just think of that."

Shego glared at her.

"Honestly. I thought of it…..three minutes ago when Logan warned us they were coming."

Shego continued to glare at her.

"You know, if you start building giant rays and robots, I'm so going to smack you," Shego finally told her.

Kim couldn't help but laugh.

"All right, Annie," Kim addressed her as it seemed they had slipped past the arriving GJ agents, and continued following the traffic flow understandably fleeing the chaos behind them. "What did you find at my family's place?"

"Nothing, Kimberly," Annie said in a surprisingly sober tone.

"Nothing?"

"Yes. The house itself was simply….gone. As if vaporized. There was no sign of habitation, and I did not dare approach for detailed scans as the lot was surrounded by Global Justice."

"That doesn't sound good," Shego murmured, giving her a sympathetic look.

"No. It doesn't," Kim murmured. "And still no word from Wade."

"I'm sure they're all right," Shego started.

"The professor can tell us," she murmured. "If my family are mutants, he can use his Cerebro machine to detect and locate them."

"His what," Shego frowned.

"You didn't know? I found out he has a psychic enhancer of sorts he calls Cerebro that helps him pinpoint the location of any mutant in the world."

"Why does that not reassure me," she frowned.

"He's not our enemy, Shego," Kim assured her.

"Maybe. But I'm not sure I like anyone that has the ability to find…anyone anywhere, at anytime they like. Imagine someone like the harpy getting that kind of ability, and tell me it's a good thing."

Kim said nothing for a moment, then replied quietly, "Part of me agrees with you on principal."

"And the other part?"

"Is going to have him use it the minute we get back," she stated grimly as they left the traffic, and rose into the air, still cloaked, to head for Xavier's school.

**X**

"We lost them," Will stated needlessly. "And with the Possibles literally disappearing on us, we don't have a clue as to…"

"We have a clue. Considering how quickly Kimberly arrived, I'd wager her family is still somewhere in the vicinity. We obviously cannot capture her. Not that it matters."

"What?" Will sputtered as he turned from the controls to briefly glance back at her as the jet flew over the city, their airships' best scanners still unable to detect the more than troubling redhead who continued to leave them looking more than foolish. It didn't help that she had defeated Lipski by bringing in his mother, then apparently confiscating that incredible automaton of his.

"Relax, Agent Du," Betty Director smiled secretively. "What we do have, however, have the tool we need to bring her to us."

"We do," Will frowned as she watched the local authorities now moving in with the National Guard to surround the blue-skinned madman cringing before his mother.

"We do. Have two teams remain behind to help with cleanup and rescue. Keep surveillance on the Possible house. Or….it's last known location, and send the rest back to base. We're going to the Pit."

"The Pit? Is that wise? I mean at this time….?"

"It's more than wise. It's the best move we could make. I have a trap to plan," the head of Global Justice smiled slyly.

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own any Disney or Marvel character named within, and am only borrowing them for a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes only. _

**Kim****Possible**_**: **_**X-Factor**

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 6:**

"It shouldn't be that hard from you've told me," Kim protested as Charles Xavier unexpectedly turned her down.

"It isn't difficult, Kimberly. It's unnecessary," he told her as he sat in the underground war room with Scott and Jean as they waited on updated intelligence from Beast as they formulated plans for the upcoming mission.

"But I told you what Annie found….!"

"True, you did. Only wherever they are, they are so heavily shielded that even Cerebro cannot detect them. Knowing where else to look, however, did give me a clue as to the Pit's true dimensions. By tracing those we know are missing," Charles went on, "I was able to not only locate the island, but to get a better idea of what we're facing."

"And my family….?"

"Calm down, Kimberly," he said, holding up a hand as he spoke. "From what we've managed to piece together, Global Justice does not have them. In fact, from the transmissions Forge was able to tap into while in the vicinity, it seems that your family's house simply…..disappeared on its own. Along with the occupants."

She frowned at that.

"And Wade?"

"I honestly do not know. Some things, I'm afraid, are still beyond even us," he told her with a wan smile.

Kim frowned at that, but said nothing.

"So, where do we stand," Shego asked him.

"We're going to do some more digging on what we've managed to find so far, make sure the information isn't….suspect," Henry McCoy told her as he turned from the computer where he was working. "We certainly don't want to rush off into another ambush."

"They have to know we're coming sooner or later by now," Kim protested. "Just as they have to be ready for almost anything anyway considering who they are trying to contain. I say surprise them by hitting hard and fast before they have time….."

"Not that I don't agree," Beast told her with a glance her way. "But we need to know exactly what we are facing in terms of defenses and countermeasures. If they have access to Sentinels, or other anti-mutant tech, we should know before we blunder into a trap."

"That's how they caught Kitty and Kurt's team," Jean nodded at her.

Kim frowned, but said nothing.

"So, what now?"

"Now, we practice patience," Charles told her. "We'll let you know when we're ready to move. Until then, you might as well relax."

"Trust me, wheels," Shego growled despite the fact the professor was not currently in his wheelchair. "Kimmie doesn't do 'relax.'"

"Indeed. Well, there is always the Danger Room if you would like to work off some stress."

"I heard Logan is looking for a rematch," Scott tossed out carelessly.

Kim's green eyes flashed, but she still said nothing.

"I'll consider it. C'mon, Shego," she growled. "Let's take a walk."

"Something wrong," Shego asked as she led her upstairs, out of the manor, and toward the far side of the estate where nothing but trees, and training grounds stretched out before them.

"I don't know," she finally sighed.

"C'mon, talk to me. I've been straight with you. You should know you can…."

"I trust you," Kim told her. "I'm just not sure I can trust the people that might read your mind."

Shego's eyes narrowed at that.

"So, you aren't just taking their word for everything?"

"Let's say I find it suspicious that they're still holding so much back when we're supposed to be working together."

"Okay. I get that. I also know you're the kind that likes to be in control….."

Kim paused, eyeing her with a slightly cool gaze as Shego realized what she had just intimated.

"Whoa! I'm not condemning. I'm just saying. And I'm adding, that it's not a bad thing. Look where trusting Bets go you? That's all I'm saying."

"I don't think the professor is going to turn on us. Not like that."

"You just don't think he's telling you everything."

"No. I don't. There's something else going on here, and it just feels….."

"Wrong?"

"I don't know. Off, maybe." She started walking again, and shook her head as she muttered, "Lately, I've just started feeling like…. Well, why am I bothering? The guys I busted just bust out to pull the same lame capers. Meanwhile, the only appreciation I get is a knife firmly in the back, thank you."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Shego murmured.

"And look how that turned out. Am I going to end up crossing that line, too? Was Betty right to worry about me? What if….? What if the X-Men aren't really what they are trying to make us think? I mean, why is everyone after them?"

"You mean aside from the whole mutant thing?"

Kim sighed.

"I'm not making sense."

"You're tired, and you're stressed, and you're probably still fixating on your family, and your nerd-boy. You need to relax, and just unwind, Kimmie. Trust me. We'll figure it out, and knowing you, you'll make it all look easy when it comes time to do what you do."

"Trust you, huh?"

"Well….."

She stopped again, and smiled at her. "I do. So, you're really going to stick around, even though we're getting back into the heroic angle of this biz?"

"You think so?"

"You don't?"

"Hmmmm," Shego smiled as she stood there tapping her chin thoughtfully. "On the run from multiple government and world authorities, we hole up with suspected felons hiding in plain sight, and plot to break into a jail so top secret most of the world doesn't know it exists. Why? To break out other felons that may actually deserve to be there, GJ's less than noble posturing notwithstanding."

"So, you don't think that's heroic," Kim asked her with a faint laugh.

"Nope. I call it fun. Just one side of nuts. Which side, I'm not sure, but…. Yeah. Definitely fun. Especially if it puts a sizeable thorn right in Bets' scrawny hide when we pull it off."

Kim just laughed again. "Somehow, I think you mean it."

"Darn right I do, Princess. Any chance to get under that harpy's skin, count me in? Not that I don't mind the company. Yours, I mean," she beamed. "The rest of these posers….."

Kim nodded. "I think I need to make our own plans. Contingency plans, you know?"

"I think that would be smart."

"Meanwhile," she said. "Maybe I should show you a few tricks that might help you keep your mind closed to, ah, casual inspection."

"Your plans aside, I wouldn't mind. Secrets aside, I'd like to keep out anyone that doesn't belong," she gruffed. "Which means…."

"Everyone," Kim suggested.

Shego eyed her. "I might trust you, Kimberly," she called her with a rare tone of respect. "But like you, I'm not so sure about some of these other guys we've been meeting."

"Let's go find a quiet place, and I can teach you….."

"Oooooh, so this was all just a chance to get me out here alone after all?"

"Shego!"

The green-skinned woman chortled as she promptly blushed crimson.

She only beamed as she turned, and gestured. "I know just the spot. Checked it out the other day while you were…..practicing."

Shego grinned as she noted in a sidelong glance that Kim was doing something with her Kimmunicator.

"The fun never ends. Does it, Princess," she asked, deciding not to ask what she was doing. Not until they could be sure someone wouldn't pick out their plans from her head even if they couldn't get into Kim's.

**X**

"Him? How is he going to help us bait a trap to catch Kim Possible," Will asked as he eyed the stocky young man that glared back at them from behind the bars.

"He will help," Betty told him as Wade just stared.

"Letting him anywhere near a computer would be a monumental mistake," Will reminded her. "He's not to be trusted."

"He will be," she said, and held up a small, velvet case.

"Is that?"

"Exactly," she said, opening the small case, and revealing a small, translucent disk with a single microchip set in the center. "The last surviving neuro-compliance disk," she nodded. "I suggested that Dr. Bortel could give it to us for further research, or he could join the rabble in prison for aiding in the attempted overthrow of the worlds' governments by conspiring with Lipski. He couldn't be more helpful after that."

"Kim was wrong to ever trust you," Wade spat as two guards opened the cell, and held him down as Dr. Director approached him with the heinous device she now held.

"You know what they say about hindsight," Betty told him as he struggled against the two beefy guards. "But, honestly, if you just used that brain of yours objectively, you'd see I'm trying to preserve the integrity and future of the human race."

"So is Kim."

"Through no fault of her own, Kim has become part of the threat facing us. You'll understand that in time. If not," she said, pressing the small microchip to his brow, his eyes going round, then glazed as his mind was overwhelmed by the device's controlling influence. "If not, we can ensure you come around anyway," she said with a sly smile.

Wade said nothing as he simply stared blankly at her now as the men released him at her signal, and he continued to sit on the edge of his bunk without moving.

"Clever," Agent Du smirked as she commanded him to stand up and follow her. "Too bad we couldn't have gotten one of those on Possible."

"Who do you think I was saving it for," Betty told him. "But she ran before we could get to her."

"We never did find out who leaked our plans."

"I suspect we have him right here," Betty said. "But while he's ours to control, he's going to give us everything he has, and more. He might not like it, but Wade works for Global Justice now."

"And with his help, we can bring Kim Possible right to us."

Will had to chuckle at the irony. All this time Wade had protected Possible, and now he would be responsible for luring her right into their hands.

**X**

Kim sat facing Shego, both of them sitting cross-legged on the thick grass near a huge oak they had chosen to hide them from the cameras they had spotted. It was a rare blind spot, and she believed Shego when she told her it was one.

"All right. This is going to kind of stretch your trust a little," Kim told her. "Because I'm going to have to be inside your brain to 'show' you how to do this one. It's not something I can explain. But if we both do it right, you can not only kick me out afterwards, you can sense someone else trying to get in, and block them."

"So, no more peeping, or puppet shows," Shego asked a bit bitterly.

"Exactly," Kim nodded, knowing she was still feeling more than a bit angry over Emma playing with them, and still off on whatever jaunt they claimed now kept her out of the school, and away from Shego's anticipated vindication.

"Do it," she said, and Kim nodded.

"Just relax," she said, and Shego shivered just a bit when she realized those words came from inside her own head, though they were so obviously Kim's.

"Imagine a barrier. A wall. Something. Anything you feel comfortable with," she instructed her as she assessed parts of Shego's mind, and found them stronger than she had realized from her earlier, and initial incursions that had, after all, only been accidental. "When you have it fixed firmly in your mind, you can then sense when someone is trying to break in. You can also mentally reinforce those walls, and force them out. It's not about power. It's about will," Kim told her.

"Ready to try it," she asked audibly as she stared into Shego's eyes, and saw the moment that comprehension dawned.

Shego gave a faint, crooked smirk that was all her, and nodded.

"All right. I'm going to get into your head, so to speak. But I'm not saying exactly when. I might take a minute, or ten. You need to discern when, and then try to force me out. That's how we'll know…."

"Anytime you're ready, Kimmie," she grinned. "Although, this isn't quite the same thing as sparring, it's kind of….."

"Intimate," Kim suggested quietly, and slyly crept in to implant that rather embarrassing image she still had of Shego chanting as she…..

"Kim!" Shego squeaked, and shook her head violently even as Kim felt her mind become a steel vault, and that door slammed shut on her.

"I think you've got the basics," Kim smiled, blushing in spite of herself. "You just need to keep them in mind, and practice constantly until it becomes an instinctive habit. Especially when you know you're around other psychics."

"So, when you said you overheard me," Shego asked very, very softly, blushing green herself just then.

"I honestly didn't mean to overhear you."

"Crap. You weren't supposed to…. Hear..."

"Like I said, I was flattered," she smiled, and reached out and put a hand on her left knee. "Maybe, if we get through this craziness, we can slow down and explore things a bit more….naturally. Honestly, I've always liked you. I respected you first, as a rival. Then I came to like you, and even considered you a kind of…..friend. Maybe…. Maybe there is more. I wouldn't mind finding out."

"Really," Shego asked her in genuine surprise.

"Have I ever lied to you," Kim smiled.

"You're the only one you always told the truth. Even Drew…."

"The less said about that one, the better," Kim told her.

"Kim…."

Kim stared as Shego leaned forward, and Kim found herself leaning toward her, too. Her eyes started to close, and she found herself anticipating a kiss. A real one. When someone's voice cleared audibly just behind them.

Shego's growl almost made her laugh.

The dry tone of Ororo declaring, "You do know this is still a school, and there are quite a few _children_ about, don't you, Kimberly?"

Shego's growl was matched by her blush as she realized what they had almost done right out in the open.

**X**

Ed woke with a pounding headache, and feeling a bit more confused than usual.

"Drew?"

There was no reply as he sat up, looked around, and realized the Doombot was gone.

"Man, way to crush a mellow buzz, Cuz," he growled. "I was really wanting to test that ride out, too. Seriously," he complained as he climbed to his feet, promptly forgot about Drakken, and headed back to the living quarters.

"Might as well raid the fridge, grab a few brews, and check out what was on cable while he was gone. It shouldn't take him too long to step on a few babes, he reasoned. "Not even _those_ two," he declared with a wide grin as he wondered if _Pizza Palooza _delivered this far out of town.

_To Be Continued….._


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own any Disney or Marvel character named within, and am only borrowing them for a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes only. _

**Kim****Possible**_**: **_**X-Factor**

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 7:**

Kim woke abruptly as her Kimmunicator chirped.

"Wade," she grinned as she switched it on, grateful to see the young teen's face for the first time in several days. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Uh, yes, Kim. I am fine. I just….had to move. Couldn't risk calling you until…..I was certain I was….safe."

"I thought they had grabbed you. Or worse. How did they find you at all?"

"I underestimated their own hackers," he admitted. "While I digging into their files….one of them spiked me. Not, however, before he….back-traced me."

"Dr. Director has a hacker that can trace you?"

"Trust me," Wade said after a moment. "I was pretty surprised myself."

"I'll bet," Shego said, sitting up beside Kim on the bed, having been woke by their conversation, and laying there listening to it.

Wade blinked, staring at the screen, and then asked, "Kim? Is that Shego in bed with you?"

"It's not what it looks like," she blurted, glancing over at Shego. "Well, not completely. That is, I…."

"Just ask what him why he's waking us up at…. Good grief, two in the morning," Shego groaned, falling back on the bed after glancing at the clock.

"I thought you'd like to know, Kim. I found out where they're really holding the other mutants that GJ has rounded up to date."

"Really," Kim asked. "Where?"

"It's an island off the coast of Mexico. I'm sending you the coordinates now."

"An….island," Kim asked, frowning now as she got an odd feeling. That sense of 'offness' suddenly making her cringe. "Are you sure, Wade?"

"Positive. This time, it's the real thing."

"Okay. Where at on the island?"

"There's a compound in the center of the jungle. I've GPS marked the detention center. Got it?"

"Yes, Wade," she murmured, eyeing the map on the Kimmunicator screen. "I've got it. What about….guards? Think they will be expecting us?"

"I doubt it. They're pretty sure you won't be finding this place, I'm certain. I had to really dig to find it myself."

"All right, Wade. Thanks for the hard work. We'll get right on it."

"When do you think you'll be arriving," he asked.

"You know me," Kim said blandly. "I like to plan things out a little first these days."

"Of course," Wade agreed. "Keep me posted."

"What," Shego murmured, her head buried under a pillow as she lay there as Kim continued to sit up beside her, frowning into the darkness.

"Something's wrong."

"Why? Because your nerdy pal didn't know the Pit was _under_ the island?"

Kim eyed Shego, unable to help but smile. Not an early riser, she knew well enough by now.

They had come back to the room, ended up sharing a few casual confidences, and sharing perspectives on old missions as they actually sat there practicing mental barriers in the heart of the X-Mansion, and sometime during the evening, they had both dropped off in the same bed. It actually felt quite…comfortable to her. Almost right.

She was so not going to dwell just then.

Not when something else felt right.

"Wade wasn't acting like himself. He didn't even use the countersigns we agreed on the last time we had trouble with people hacking his systems and pretending to be him. Not only that, I know him. He doesn't usually pause that long when giving me answers. In fact, he doesn't pause at all."

"Oh, yeah. So, Drew wasn't the only one that tried that ploy?"

"We've had issues. Wade, however, knows I do not always plan my assaults. He certainly wouldn't give me a map with 'X' marks the spot, and expect me to go right to it."

"Trap?"

"Trap," Kim nodded as Shego sat up. "They've got him, Shego. Betty has Wade."

"How can you be sure?"

"First, the obvious trap. I need Dr. McCoy's computer, though. If I'm right, I can shred any holo overlay, and see what was really on screen when he called me," she said, rising to her feet, and slipping her boots on, glad she didn't have to worry with dressing just then.

"You going to call the blue fuzz ball for help?"

Kim snorted. "For a digital scan? Be serious. Like I couldn't do that in my sleep?"

"Maybe, but you realize that if they're using the same island for the party we're all about to crash, they're going to have an insane amount of security waiting to catch us. The harpy may be a stone bitch, but she's not stupid."

"I know. First, I need to see what's to be found in the recording of Wade's call, and then we'll figure out where to go from there."

"Okay, good. Because I was afraid you were going to say we're still going."

"We are."

"See, that was what I was afraid of," Shego sighed.

"Look at it this way, they won't expect us to actually fall for their trap."

Shego rolled her eyes.

"Stoppable's been a really bad influence on you, Kimmie," she told her as she followed her out of the room, and toward the lift that led down into the bowels of the mansion where the X-Men truly operated.

"Hey. Ron's not that…. Okay, well, he can be….. That is, he….."

"Uh-huh?"

Kim sighed. "He's better than Drakken."

Shego gave a thoughtful glance skyward as the doors closed, and the descended downward.

"Shego," Kim scowled at her.

"I'm thinking. It's really close, you know."

Kim scowled all the more.

"Okay. Okay. He's better. By a narrow margin. A very narrow margin."

Kim shook her head, and grinned at her. "They both have their moments, don't they?"

"Oh, I am so not going there," Shego sighed.

"Wise."

"Hey, at least I never dated my buffoon!"

"That's not what I've heard," Kim cooed.

"What? From who? Who dared say that…..?"

Kim was giggling.

"Oh, that's low."

"Well, I did see you that time at the U.N. ceremony."

"That was the vine, and you know it. His freaky flower power did some really weird things at times. You ought to know that one as well as anyone."

"Okay, granted. But you're saying that in all the years…..?"

"We had a contract. He paid me. Cash. Nothing else. Zip. Nada. Nothing. Gah, I cannot believe you would think I would ever stoop that low….."

"Shego," Kim grinned.

"What," she growled.

"Gotcha," she beamed, winked, and walked out of the lift when the doors opened.

"That was still low, Possible," she grumbled, stalking after her.

"Computer's in here. Right," Kim asked, using her increasingly honed telekinesis to open the doors without bothering with a pass-code she could probably crack anyway with just a few seconds. "Let me just find the computer port, and we'll get the answers we need in no time at all."

"Good. Because, you know, we could be sleeping just now. Or still in bed."

"Shego!"

"What? We are making progress in that area. Tell me we aren't?"

"We are," Kim sighed, smiling at her. "Now, let me get to work."

Shego nodded, watching as she pulled an expandable USB port from the side of the Kimmunicator on her wrist, and plugged it into the computer she had just powered up. It took her only seconds to download the last message from Wade, and then to put it onto the main monitor where she went to work running A/V scans on the footage.

"Running full scans now. Just as I thought. Look. A VR overlay right on the surface. A little discreet remapping, and….."

"I'm guessing that's not the kid's room."

"Not even close," she said, nothing the metal walls, and the heavy security door in the background. Along with three GJ agents standing near that door with readied arms. "Let's see. Holographic mapping from the reflections in his iris…."

"You can do that, too?"

"Oh, with the right software, you can do anything."

"No wonder the Doc hated you Possibles," Shego murmured. "You guys make this look too easy even when you're being scary smart."

"Somehow, comparing me to Drakken doesn't help my self-esteem issues."

"What issues, Miss "_Anything is Possible_,"" Shego huffed.

Kim only grinned. Then the smile slipped as she saw the image she digitalized, expanded, and fixed.

"Damn. I hate to say it, Kimmie. But they definitely got your buddy," she said, eyeing the image of Betty Director standing by holding a control box of some kind as Will Du was seen at just the edge of the image holding up a white card with the writing for his then current response to Kim's statements and questions.

"They are so going to pay for this one," Kim said quietly.

Which was when the overhead lights came on, and the two women turned to see Hank, Charles, and Jean all standing there. The professor was back in his wheelchair just then, but he looked less than pleased to see them.

"Couldn't sleep," Henry asked.

"We've got a glitch in whatever plans you're making," Kim said, and waved them over. "Wade just called me. Only it wasn't his idea. They have him, and if you study the footage I scanned…."

"I see," Henry murmured, walking forward first to study the screen. "This is your friend? You know, I think I've chatted with him on a few Tech Blogs. Oh, dear. And that is definitely Dr. Director."

"What did his message contain," Charles asked her quietly.

"He was directing me to this building on the island's main complex," she said, bringing up the GPS map.

"Hmmmm. Our own scans and Cerebro's monitoring suggest that is the main barracks for the posted personnel," Henry remarked as Jean walked over, eyed her, and then frowned after glancing at Shego who only stared blandly her way.

"The surface labs aren't even in that area. They're across the compound," he pointed. "Here."

"They can't have expected you'd fall for so obvious a trap."

"No," Kim agreed, nodding at the professor. "She was letting me know she has Wade. In essence, she was inviting me over."

"This does put a wrinkle in our plans," the bald leader of the mutant militants agreed.

"Not necessarily," Shego drawled, smirking.

"What are you thinking," Shego was asked as Kim looked her way with complete trust.

"We both know Bets, and we know how she thinks, too. So, we give her just what she expects. A full, frontal attack. Or, we make her think that's what she's getting."

"Ahhhhh. You're suggesting a bit of a diversionary tactic, with a hint of subterfuge?"

"Close. I happen to know where Doc has a few of his older syntho-drones mothballed."

"Syntho-drones," Kim grimaced.

"Hear me out, Princess. We dress a pair up like you and me, send them in with enough toys to look good, and make a lot of noise, springing whatever trap is waiting while we go in the proverbial back door. Unless the cue ball or fuzz ball there has something better in mind?"

Charles only eyed her as Hank grinned.

"The 'fuzz ball' thinks that is not a bad idea. I was planning a diversionary tactic myself, and had yet to actually work out the details. This sounds like it might just work to our advantage. If we use more than one set of your replicants so that multiple guard points are distracted, confusing the enemy as it were, as to where you actually are."

"Now that sounds like a plan," Kim smiled. "Can we get to those syntho-drones?"

"You got enough outfits to make it look like more than one of you is invading the harpy's lair?"

"It'd probably be easier to just create a few holographic emitters to make the drones look like us. That way it's easier to dupe anyone that actually pays attention," she declared.

"I'm sure Forge….."

"Just let me have a few tools. I can make them myself in no time," Kim told Charles.

"I'll take you to his shop in the morning. While we refine our plans," Charles told her.

"I'll go get the syntho-drones," Shego told them. "What, an even dozen?"

"Sounds good," Kim nodded. "Each. So twenty-four."

"All right. I'll need to borrow your jet," she grinned at the professor."

"I'll have Wolverine fly you….."

"I happen to be a very good pilot, Wheels. Probably better than your pet….."

"But you aren't cleared for the security codes that operate the hangars, or the jet," Jean told her.

"Bet I could still…."

"Wolverine will fly you," Charles stressed firmly, eyeing her coolly.

"Fine. Fine. I just figured grumpy might need his beauty sleep, because I know how much getting work up in the middle of the night tanks."

"Not everyone is as grouchy as…."

Shego eyed Kim.

"Okay, maybe Logan is. But it's got to be as close as….."

"Zip it, Pumpkin," Shego growled. "I'll go wake up the misanthrope….."

"I already did," Charles told her blandly. "He'll meet you in the hangar. Second right outside the door, and all the way down the corridor."

"I know the way," she told him.

"Indeed," Charles Xavier murmured.

"So," Jean asked after Shego departed, "How long have you been teaching your friend how to shield her mind?"

"We just started this afternoon," Kim admitted, guessing that both of them had noted from the way the professor eyed her. "Considering who we were going up against, I felt it best not to take chances. How is she doing?"

"She's actually pretty good," Jean told her.

"Indeed. Her will is quite…..formidable."

"You have no idea," Kim grinned at the professor, and finished the typing she was doing before she told Hank, "See? Instant holographic emitter. It can be programmed to make anyone...look like anyone else."

"Hmmmm. I know more than a few people that might find this kind of device useful. Mind if I borrow the specs," Henry asked her as he absorbed the schematics.

"Not at all. It's hardly top secret stuff. We just perfected existing holo-tech to create the personal emitter for…. Well, a mission I did once."

"You are proving to be far more of a surprise than even I expected, Kimberly," Charles remarked.

"Well, I have been in this business for a while now," she told him. "You pick up a few things."

"Indeed," he murmured again. "Jean, show her to Forge's lab. I'm sure by the time you get there, he will likely be up anyway."

"Calling him, too," Kim asked mildly.

"Oh, no. You open his lab, and he'll know it the minute the doors open. He's actually tied into his personal security systems. You don't even walk down the hall in the main house without him knowing it," Jean told her.

"Right. Well, let's get to work. We still have a lot of people depending on us."

"In that, we are agreed, Kimberly. I just hope you will extend your trust a little further," he asked. "We really are on the same side."

She didn't remark that Betty used to tell her the same thing. He likely saw it in her mind, though. She allowed that much, and could feel his probe, too. Right before she then slammed her own barriers in place.

"What's wrong," Jean asked when she frowned at the idea the professor might not be as trusting as he claimed to be. Which begged the question why.

"Not a thing, Jean," Kim told her as she followed the redhead to the lab. "Not a thing."

**X**

"Dr. Director," William walked into the command center deep underground. "You called?"

"Yes. I want you upstairs to personally run the defenses when they show."

"You really think she's going to just show up in spite of the fact she's bound to have figured out this is a trap set just for her?"

"I know she will. She's too egotistical not to try barging in, and rescuing her friend. Especially if she thinks she has enough backup to help her. Which is why I called in backup of our own. Are our people all in place?"

"Yes."

"Good. When she arrives, I don't want one of them getting away. Not one of them. But most especially not Kimberly, or Shego. Today is their final day of freedom, William."

"Do we sanction them, then?"

"If necessary with Shego, yes. I want Possible alive, though. For now."

"Understood," he nodded, and turned to go.

"And, Agent Du?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I want Xavier alive, too. His own assets are, however, expendable."

"Understood."

"Good. And make sure those men know to stay sharp. Kimberly is too good to take chances with. She's bound to make an entrance, and when she does, we have to be ready to act. Not react. I trust you know the difference?"

"I do," he nodded, and left her studying monitors that showed row upon row of prisoners. One of them a stocky black teen staring blankly at the wall of his cell.

"Suffer, you little brat," she smirked coldly as she eyed him on the monitor. "I haven't begun to tap that brain of yours yet. First things first, though."

**X**

"All right," Henry told the team readied for the assault on the island stronghold. "Everyone clear on their parts?"

"Clear enough, bub," Logan grinned. "Red distracts the posers. We bust in while they play up top, with Storm giving us all cover while we slip in the back door, and get downside. Sounds simple enough."

"Ah, well, that is a bit of a simplification….."

"I like simple things, Beast," Logan reminded him.

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Kim said sardonically.

Shego sniggered at his expression.

"All right. Everyone be ready at eighteen hundred hours….. Six o'clock," he told Angel.

"I knew that," the winged mutant huffed.

"Just making sure," Hank told him with a knowing grin.

"I'm going to take a walk," Kim said as they left the basement, and Shego went toward the stairs.

"You want me….?'

"No. You can rest, or….whatever. I just need to think on a few things. I will be back in a few," she promised the woman that had delivered twenty-four working syntho-drones she had helped reprogram for their needs.

By the time she had finished, Kim and Forge had working holo-emitters for all of them.

"Okay. Listen, if you need…."

"I know, Shego," she nodded at her. "I just need some air. Remember to keep practicing what I've taught you. Okay?"

"You bet, Kimmie," she smiled, heading up the steps as Kim left the mansion to head toward the forest where she hoped to get a little quiet, and focus on why she still felt that nagging wrongness all around her.

She was barely out of sight of the mansion when she realized someone was behind her. Spinning around, ready for a fight, she was surprised to find a tall, fit man with thick silver hair smiling at her. Clad in an immaculately tailored suit, he actually gave her a faint bow before he spoke.

"Hello, my dear. We need to talk," the tall, silver-haired man in a dark suit smiled. "I'm sure Charles has told you all about me by now."

"Actually, he didn't mention a word about you," Kim told her.

"Really? Now I'm hurt," he sighed. "Still, friendship isn't what it used to be."

"Just who are you?"

"Eric Lehnsherr," the tall man smiled. "But you may call me Magnus."

"Wait. I know you. You're the guy that call Magneto. Don't you usually wear red?"

"Clever girl. Let's see if you're smart, too. I represent a group….."

"The Brotherhood."

It wasn't a question.

"Are you certain Charles hasn't talked to you already," he asked with a wry smile.

"I've run into a few of your…..lackeys now and again," Kim told him, glaring, but making no move other than to continue walking at his side. "By the way, how are you keeping their alarms from going off, and bringing half those guys out here after you?"

"We all have our secrets, Kimberly," he told her with a smile.

"Touché." She shadowed him a few more steps, then stopped, and eyed him. "So, what's this all about?"

"I'm just telling you that there is more to the X-Men, and the mutant world, than what Charles has likely shared with you, Kimberly. In fact, knowing my old friend, there is likely a great deal he hasn't told you about his own connections with Global Justice."

Kim tensed now.

"I know you can read minds," he said, tapping his own temple. "Go ahead. Look inside. See if I am lying to you."

"I don't like to….."

"But I'm inviting you, Kimberly. Because, unlike Charles, I want you to know everything. Even what he _won't_ show you."

Kim frowned anew, and then opened her own mind, focusing her growing telepathy to look into the mind of a…crusader.

She saw the beginning. The fear and anguish of a man imprisoned just for his blood. The determination of his cause that gave him strength, and led him to first unite with an old friend, and then turn on him.

Then she saw…..more.

It was not pretty. Not pretty at all.

"What do you want with me," she finally asked him.

"Why, nothing, Kimberly. While I would not be adverse to you joining the _true_ mutant cause, I just want you to know the truth. The whole truth. After all, isn't that why you're here at this marvelous school? To learn?"

She said nothing as he walked away, and was soon lost in the trees.

Even he vanished from sight, she sensed he disappeared completely from her other senses, too. Somehow, he had simply shut off his mind in a way that suggested he had still managed to hold some secrets back in spite of his invitation.

Still, what she had seen made her furious.

Sick.

She needed to see Shego again.

She had been right the first time. She needed to make their own plans.

_To Be Continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own any Disney or Marvel character named within, and am only borrowing them for a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes only. _

**Kim****Possible**_**: **_**X-Factor**

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 8:**

"Do you trust this guy," Shego asked as they flew the Roth in the Blackbird's wake.

"Not for a second," Kim told her, a pair of Kim and Shego replicants in the back seat. "Which is why we're going to pull our own game-changer here."

"That, I figured. What's the plan," Shego asked her as they peeled off as they neared the island that wasn't far ahead now.

"When we come in low over the ocean before we land, we bail out, and go for the submerged vent Beast's scans found."

"So that's why you volunteered to deliver this pair. You already planned on letting the syntho-drones play our role when we land in full view, and really mess with the empty heads down there after the other drones show up to make a mess of their preparedness," she nodded. "Okay, but what then?"

"I don't know why, but the professor doesn't want us down there. I'd like to know why."

"You don't trust him to get Wade out?"

"Maybe."

"What's up, Kimberly," she called her unexpectedly now as they got closer to the anticipated drop zone.

"Have you heard of Magneto?"

"Are you kidding? He tried to recruit me and the boys not long after we started Team Go. Or rather, when Hego started Team Go."

"Hmmmmm."

"So, what did that smooth-talker want with you?"

"To warn me."

"About what," she asked curiously.

"That Charles Xavier originally helped build the Pit for GJ."

"Wait. Say what?"

"Yes. And he apparently even helped send some of the mutants to Betty that are now being held down there. Apparently, he had a working arrangement with certain government agencies until recently when the anti-mutant furor started getting stronger than usual."

"And some of his own got grabbed up," Shego nodded knowingly.

"Exactly."

"Damn, Princess. Even I can see how many shades of wrong this one is just now. Looks like Bets burned him, too, though. So…..?"

"Right. Enemy of my enemy, and all that. He's still playing things too close to his vest for me, though. He wants us to trust him, but he won't give us all the answers. I don't like people that play dictator with my life hanging in the balance. For all I know, he's arranged to turn us over in exchange for his own people."

"You really think so?"

"I don't know. But I'm not taking that chance."

"Well, he did save us in that alley," Shego pointed out.

"Maybe he only thought of something like that later. Or he needed to make sure we got away so he could pull off the switch without Betty having the upper hand. Maybe he didn't even think of anything like that, but just doesn't trust us enough to tell us everything. I only know I've been straight with him from the start, and _he_ hasn't been with us."

"You sure he isn't monitoring us now," Shego frowned.

"Right now, he's going to be busy deploying those other drones, and getting ready for their own part of the plan. That, and I've gotten strong enough to repel casual probes now. He can't get in unless he pushes. Which would alert me."

"And me?"

"I'm guessing you're getting good enough to do the same. Or at least aware enough to be able to warn me."

"I sure hope so. I'd still like to have evened the score with that white bimbo, though," she scowled. "Wonder where she went."

"Let's let that go for now. Listen to my plan," she grinned, and fine-tuned the programming on the drones in the back seat via Annie's microburst transmitter. "Ready to bail," she asked, handing her a small rebreather.

"Don't worry. It's Wade's design. Guaranteed to twenty fathoms."

Shego took the device as they got ready to jump, the doors opening simultaneously, and shrugged. "Princess, we're about to jump into the ocean to invade a high security deathtrap," she declared. "This little doohickey is the least of my worries," she declared before shoving the device into her mouth, and leaping out into the water just a few feet below the car.

"Annie, remember the plan," Kim reminded the AI just before she leapt, too. "Drop off the replicants, then fall back and stay cloaked until I call you back in."

The Roth kept flying, and she knew the replicants would be climbing into the front seats even as the doors closed, and the car approached the island.

Even as she hit the water, a few seconds after Shego, she heard the first sounds of gunshots, and explosions before the water muted the sounds. Even as the sky darkened, and lightning began to blaze across the sky before a fog began to roll in to cover the area.

Storm was right on cue.

She dove deep, using her Kimmunicator to track Shego, and find the underwater vents they wanted.

Shego was already heading to another shielded exhaust port. Even as she planted the timed explosive, Kim was doing the same at her port. In Hank's plans, the replicants were to do this job, feing an entry, and then lead anyone that appeared away into the ocean.

Kim had other ideas.

Even as she counted the seconds, she rendezvoused with Shego, and swam deeper to the pressure vent where submersibles entered the facility from underwater. They swam through the channel, came up in a huge tank, and noted only two small submersibles present just then.

She used her Kimmunicator's IFR scan to find and locate any sentries as they stayed just under the water, and noted three guards. All lounging near the main controls. They obviously didn't expect any trouble from this direction.

She tapped her Kimmunicator, and held up two fingers, then pointed to herself. She then held up one finger, and pointed at Shego.

Shego gave a potent scowl, held up three fingers, and pointed at herself.

Kim shook her head. Or started to do so. By the time she did, Shego was already climbing out of the tank, and heading directly for the men yet to notice her.

She couldn't call out, because Shego was all but on top of the men, and they still hadn't noticed her.

By the time the first head turned, she was cracking two of the men's heads together, and smirking at the last. Before he could even leap up from his chair, or set off an alarm, she was slamming his head into his own control panel, and letting him slide bonelessly to the floor.

"I forgot how good you used to be," Kim grinned, standing back to watch her tie the men up with their own belts and boot-strings she had deftly removed.

"Used to be," Shego scoffed. "Recall, you still owe me that rematch, Kimmie," Shego grinned.

"Business before pleasure," she told her, tapping into the computer, and finding the files they needed. "There," she pointed. "We're still four floors above the detention level. If we're all on schedule, the drones are drawing attention to themselves all over the island, and the Professor's group has the guards rushing to defend the access. We should be able to slip down here," she pointed on the computer's displa of the compound's schematics she booted up, and start getting people out before they even realize we're here."

"Sounds like a plan," Shego agreed. "But won't we trip some kind of alarm the moment we try to use the lift?"

"Not if we just pry open the doors, and descend without the car."

"And if it comes down on our heads?"

"I'm hoping we're are fast enough to get down, get inside, and be out of the way before anyone tries coming down."

"Gotta love your optimism, Princess. No wonder the Doc always thought you were naïve."

"And you?"

"Oh, I _knew_ you were. I just also knew you were better than anyone guessed. And now we all know why. Let's go. These bozos aren't going anywhere."

They left the unconscious men tied and helpless to head down the corridor after Kim used her own hacking skills to shut down all active security feeds by looping them on whatever they had already monitored. For the next thirty minutes, the security people watching their monitors were only going to see nothing but the same empty footage. Hopefully, it would be enough time.

"Hydraulics. How do we…..?"

Kim eyed the digital panel that controlled the lift doors backed by hydraulic arms, set her Kimmunicator next to it, and slid a small lever on one side. A brief squeal of nearly inaudible sound, and the control panel sparked, and the doors slid open.

"Ultra-high modulator. It overrides all digital tech with a sonic….."

"It works. That's good enough for me," Shego grunted, and leapt out to grab the cables dangling before them. "Let's move it."

Kim fired a dart into the far wall of the shaft, then leapt down, her wrist grapple lowering her down almost as fast as Shego let herself slide, her hands protected by her thick gloves.

They landed on the bottom of the shaft, and Kim again triggered a sonic pulse that opened the doors. Where two squads of armed agents turned and stood gaping at them as the steel panels opened without warning.

"Right. Let's get to work," Shego grinned, her hands flaring with green fire as Kim activated her own battle suit only then, and smiled as she jumped into the fray only a half step behind her companion.

**X**

"Professor," Jean asked as he mentally shielded their group as Jean, Logan, and Scott followed him to the lift.

Storm, Beast, and Angel were staying topside to help with the diversion, or guard their escape route back to the cloaked Blackbird as necessary. From the sounds of the fighting all around them after they landed, it sounded as if the diversion was going quite well.

However, even as Logan used a key guard 'borrowed' from a now unconscious agent to open the lift, Charles had paused, frowning as he looked back the way they had come.

"What's wrong, Professor," Scott asked him, knowing the man's expressions well enough.

"It seems our new friends deviated from their part of the plan. I don't detect them anywhere on the island."

"Maybe they're just blocking their minds again," Jean suggested. "In case of enemy monitoring."

"No. I'm not detecting them _on_ the island, because they're already _under_ it," he told them as they all entered the high-speed lift.

"Red outmaneuvered _you_, Chuck," Logan asked in genuine bemusement. "I'm really starting to like that gal."

"You won't if they let the wrong people out," Charles told him. "Remember, they still don't exactly know that there are some people held here because they deserve incarceration."

"She would if you had told her everything, professor," Cyclops told him quietly as the car began to move the moment the doors closed.

"She wasn't ready. She still isn't," Charles told him.

"Where is she now," Jean asked, trying to scan herself, but unable to find the two women.

"I'm not certain. I lost them just after they fought their way into the detention level. Something is….clouding my mental probe."

"It's a trap, then," Wolverine growled. "They must have had something ready they felt good enough to stop even you."

"That, I fear, is a very real possibility," Charles said quietly as the doors opened, and they stared out at heaps of unconscious men laying in the hall as far as the eye could see. Everywhere, broken, or even melted weapons lay discarded, and Wolverine had to smirk.

"Tougher than I thought. These gals don't play."

"Unfortunately, Wolverine, they _are_ playing. For those two, this is a game. Only they have yet to truly accept the need to stop playing, and get serious about certain….realities. Come. We must find out what happened, and where our own captives are located."

"And the others the gals wanted out," Wolverine asked, popping both sets of claws as he sniffed the air, and felt trouble was not far ahead.

"We'll have to see," he murmured. "For now, Kitty and Bobby are our priorities. As well as getting Kim and Shego out of here. Whatever else, we cannot allow Global Justice to take Kimberly."

"Because," Logan asked leadingly.

"I'll explain later."

"Right," Logan grumbled. "Heard that one before."

"Let's go," Cyclops snapped, and pushed forward. "We don't have time to argue now."

"Nothing wrong with a good argument, bub. Wherever you are," he smirked, flashing, strong, white teeth.

Both Jean and Charles rolled their eyes at them as they started down the hall.

**X**

"Wait," Kim hissed just before they would have crossed into the open hatch that led to a row of obvious cells. "I'm getting that off feeling here again."

"I believe you," Shego murmured, pausing behind her. "This has been way too easy."

"I get the same feeling," she said, easing up to the open hatch, and peering inside.

"So, do whatever it is you do, and let's get on with it already," Shego told her.

"Just a minute," she said, and stepped back. "I'm going to try something."

Pointing backwards, she lifted a useless weapon from one of the fallen guards' hands, and levitated it toward her. She then sent it forward into the hatch, and down the hall.

Where it managed to get all of four feet before automatic lasers targeted, and melted it to slag even as it cut it to pieces.

"Well, there's a nasty surprise. I guess that's why some of these guys didn't break out if they're supposed to be so powerful."

"Motion sensors," she murmured. "Which means heat sensors are likely, too, and that means that we do this the old-fashioned way."

"Old-fashioned…..?"

"Kimmie," Shego shouted even as she realized Kim had only walked back to get a running start. Then she was tumbling, jumping, and cart wheeling over the floor, off the walls, and leaping impossibly high as she managed to dodge every laser that fired in her direction.

Even as Shego regained her composure, she was firing bolts of green energy from where she stood, taking out the recessed ports that hid the lasers, and only became visible when they fired. By the time Kim reached the far side of the hall, shutting down the laser grid with the control panel on that end, Shego was walking forward, having blown most of the laser ports into slag anyway.

"So, what? We just start tearing open doors?"

Kim looked around.

"Exactly," she nodded. And reached for the nearest door as her battle suit glowed slightly as it fed her already considerable might.

A portly, balding man looked up from a bunk, and stared at her through thick glasses. "Already time for the new tests, is it," the man asked with a slight accent.

"No," Kim told him. "It's time to get out. We're here to free you."

"Really? I say, that is quite nice of you," the man smiled.

"Let's go. You can help us get the rest out."

"The rest?"

He stepped outside his cell and gaped. "My word. I never noticed all this before. Of course, they usually keep my blindfolded when moving me."

"So, what can you do, baldy," Shego asked as she pulled open a second door herself, a young man of indeterminate years, and lizard-like skin coming out of the first to follow her.

"Not a clue, young lady," the man said as Kim went for another door herself. "I was minding my own p's and q's, when these chaps showed up one day, dropped a bag on my head, and I ended up here."

"Any UFO's in your past?"

The man blinked at Kim's question as she pulled open the next door, and let out a man that was wearing a red, leather suit, and smirked at her.

"'Bout time," he growled. "Magneto send you?"

"No one sent me. I came because I found out you people needed help."

"You know, I didn't think anyone believed me," the man was saying as the red-haired teen in crimson leather walked out of the cell with a smirk. "But not a year ago I was out for a stroll when these curious fellows in the most peculiar airship grabbed me up. Next thing I know, I woke up fifty miles away, and not a clue as to what happened."

"Could have been worse," Shego told him. "You could have had a comet blow up in your face."

"Hey, babes," the teen asked as Shego freed a woman that looked more like a housewife than a mutant. "Anyone got a light?"

"You're kind of young to smoke," Shego sniggered.

"Ain't like that, greenie," the teen smirked. "I just need a little flame. A spark. Something to….."

"Call me greenie, again," Shego paused to scowl, holding up a flaming fist.

"Oh, hey, right. I can work with that," the young teen's eyes rounded in glee as he reached out, and drew power from the fiery energies. "Step back, babes. Pyro is about to show you how it's done," he cackled, and flung out both hands in opposite directions as he sent streams of green flame he had 'borrowed' at the locked cell doors, and literally melted the locks away.

"Not bad," Shego smirked, and pulled open another door that was no longer locked.

"There are still four more halls like this one down here with people in them. Can you help free them, too," Kim asked him.

"Just point the way, gorgeous," Pyro smiled, hands still wreathed in green flame.

"Watch out for lasers hidden in the walls," Shego told him as Kim pointed him to a hall.

"The rest of you go that way," she pointed. "We took out the guards, and there should be a lift that will carry you to the surface. There are boats on the north end of the island, and we have friends in a jet on south side waiting if you can reach them. Don't wait for us. We still have work to do," Kim told them. "So, go."

"You heard the little lady," a tall, lankly man that looked hard as stone under his bronzed skin grinned. "Let's blow this pop stand, folks," he told the mostly ordinary people that were gathered around them.

Even as they parted, taking different corners to different destinations, they heard explosions back the way Pyro had gone.

"I'd say that kid has promise."

"A bit cocky for my taste," Kim told her.

"Look in the mirror lately, Princess," she chortled as they reached the next hatch. This one locked, and marked by ominous markings.

"I'd say the real powerhouses are likely in there," Shego told her as Kim went to work on the control panel that opened the hatch. "Which probably means the X-Buddies are in there, too, if our new friends are any indication."

"Hold it, Possible," a voice called out as several familiar faces appeared in the hatch as Kim approached the first door in the line of cells. These with glassy barriers, and obvious electronic countermeasures in place judging by the massively muscled man that was standing fixed inside a large cylinder, staring bleakly out at her as he reached for the panel to open it.

She turned to see Will Du standing there, with another squad of soldiers at his side as Shego turned to glare at him.

Kim turned to face him, ignoring the men who looked more uneasy than brave as she studied them.

"Still playing errand boy," Shego mocked. "Or is Bets just afraid to get her hands dirty these days?"

"She's busy cleaning up the mess you made upstairs," Will told her with a smirk. "Only when I realized there were too many of you running around, I realized that suggested the real you wouldn't be out in plain sight, but where you were least expected. I just didn't expect even you to get this far."

"Too bad we're better than you think," Shego remarked, and tore open a digital panel that shorted out the controls holding the young teen inside in the middle of a sauna so far as she could tell.

Will didn't notice what she had done, as she had kept her body between him and the cell. She simply calculated anyone kept inside one of these special cells had to have even more power than Sparky back there, and would likely be happy to help.

"You might as well just keep going to the end of the hall. We have two cells waiting for you. Right next to your friend's," Will smiled.

Kim almost took her eyes off him. Only years of experience with Will told her he was not to be trusted.

"I have a better idea," a man voice cut in from behind the soldiers.

Half the men cringed as they turned, and Will swore as they turned to see a short, muscular man in tan and black. And long, vicious claws sprouting from his hands.

"Weapon X!"

"Say who," Shego frowned, and glanced at Kim. "How many names does that guy have?"

"Never mind. Open the cells. Open them all," Kim shouted, and reached out with her own growing telekinesis to short every lock in the hall, causing doors to spring open.

"No," Will shouted, and fired point blank at her even as Logan lunged forward to attack the men before him.

_To Be Continued…. _


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own any Disney or Marvel character named within, and am only borrowing them for a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes only. _

**Kim****Possible**_**: **_**X-Factor**

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 9:**

"Open the cells. Open them all," Kim shouted, and reached out with her own growing telekinesis to short every lock in the hall, causing doors to spring open.

"No," Will shouted, and fired point blank at her even as Logan lunged forward to attack the men before him.

Logan ripped through the men, slicing weapons apart with the ease another might slice butter even as he ignored the deadly rounds fired into his flesh by desperate men.

Kim instinctively reacted as she deflected the laser-bolt Will fired with a TK shield, and Will gasped as the next instant his weapon was flying from his hand, and plucked out of the air by Kim.

"Tell them to stand down," Kim ordered, pointing the weapon at him.

"You won't kill me," Will spat in disdain. "I know you too well, Possible."

"Maybe not, bub," a voice growled in his ear as Will spun to see all his men down, groaning, or unconscious, and a smirking face in his own that promised only pain. "But can you say the same about me?"

"You…..wouldn't….."

Just hold him, Logan. I'm going to get these people out of here," she told him.

"Hold on, Red. Some of these boys and girls…"

"Thanks, lady," a lean, pale teen covered in sweat rasped as he pushed out of the cell behind Shego just then. "I thought they were going to bake me…. Logan," Bobby grinned, his sweat drying, and starting to crystallize as he left the cell. "Is the Prof here, too?"

"The team is here. We need to find Kitty, and bail, Iceman," Logan told him. "After we educate Red and the Glowbug here."

"Glowbug," Iceman asked, who was being stared at by the green-skinned woman.

"It's Shego, kid," she growled.

Before she could ask why they called him Iceman, he suddenly turned frigid. Literally. His skin lost under a veneer of blue ice. "Let's find Shadow Kat, and get going," Bobby told Logan. "I've seen enough to know they wouldn't mind blowing this whole place to hell to keep us from getting out of here."

"That's not going to happen," Kim told him as she eyed him without reacting, and then turned to that first cell. "I'll get this guy…"

"No!"

Kim turned from the man in the strange cylinder that seemed frozen in place, and saw that Professor Xavier had caught up with them by now.

"Not you, too?"

"You don't know him, Kimberly. He can be dangerous. Too dangerous to let loose. He…."

"Professor," she argued as the big man stood there listening to them. "Either we are here to help _all_ mutants, or we're not. If not, we don't deserve the name hero."

"You know, Kimmie, he might have a point….. But then, you usually make up your own mind," Shego sighed as Kim pulled open the cell and deactivated the electro-static bonds holding the man immobile before either Charles or Shego could react.

The man smiled crookedly as he stepped forward, the very ground shaking under his feet as he moved.

"Thanks, Red. I owe you one," he winked, and then looked around. "Don't suppose you know where my helmet might be?"

"Cain," Charles said quietly as he faced him.

"Don't sweat it, Charles," he told him smugly. "Right now, like the rest of these gits, I just want out of here. You and me will settle another time."

He turned and lumbered off down the hall after Shego told him they had found a room full of assorted gear two turns back. She suggested his helmet might be there.

"So you know him?'

"Naturally. He's my brother," Charles said somberly as Kim watched the man go while Iceman and Wolverine checked the other cells.

"You would have left your own brother down here," Shego frowned.

"Actually, Cain Marko is my stepbrother," he said as they continued to the next group of cells.

"You know, Professor Xavier, if he is ever going to be redeemed, you have to first give him a chance," Kim told him.

"Some people, Kimberly, just won't be redeemed."

Kim frowned, then glanced at Shego who was tearing open a cell with her plasma-encased fist that resisted any other method.

"I don't believe that," she said quietly as she watched Shego free the man inside. A man with a body of pure crystal. Not like Iceman, this man was solid crystal.

"You won't get away with this," Will, the last of his men standing spat at them as the group continued to free those around them.

"I don't know," Logan smirked, walking out of a cell with a lean man with silver hair. "Looks like we're doing a pretty good job here to me."

"Quicksilver, Logan," Charles asked.

"Maybe Red is right, Charles. And maybe Pollyanna is blowing smoke enough to fool herself as well as us, too. But I reckon no one deserves to be locked up down here."

"I appreciate the sentiment," the cold-eyed young man said as he eyed them. "You'll excuse me, though, if I find my own way out," he added, and seemed to vanish.

"He's….very fast," Iceman told Shego who just gaped.

"Doy comes to mind," she spat. "Let's finish up, and get to that last hall….."

"Cyclops and Jean are clearing it now."

"Everyone," Kim asked as she opened the last cell, and as Will had teased, she found Wade.

She went to him, and saw the small, microdot on his brow, and glared. Firing a electro-magnetic pulse form her Kimmunicator to simply fry it, rather than risk her friend's mind, she watched it smoke a moment, then slowly fall away.

"Wade?"

"K-Kim?" The big teen groaned. "Don't tell me you fell for their….."

"Not quite," Shego drawled, standing in the door. "C'mon, Princess. The guys are getting regrouped. Let's get out of here before they decide to leave _us_ behind."

Wade stared as he stood up, his eyes locked on Shego.

"So….. She's really working with you?"

"We have an arrangement we're working out," Shego grinned.

"Let's move, people," Logan shouted. "I hear more boots, and you can bet your Aunt Fanny's last recipe they ain't friendly."

Even as the small group of heroes and freed captives moved to the hall that led to the lift, a score of men and women in dark blue appeared to barricade the way.

"I should have expected you'd get this far," a one-eyed woman holding a strange weapon said when her good eye locked on Kim. "And Shego? I knew it. But, you, Logan? Working with Xavier now. That does surprise me."

"You know me, Bets," Wolverine growled as the X-Men tensed, ready to fight. "I live for the moment. Just now, the moment is here."

"You chose the wrong side this time, Logan," she spat, and lifted her rifle with the twin barrels shaped more like…..

"It's a sonic weapon," Kim shouted, not overly surprised she wasn't able to penetrate Dr. Director's mind. The experience she had with scientists, mad and otherwise, had taught her a lot, though.

Iceman moved first.

He flung out his hands, and streams of thick, frozen ice drawn from the moisture in the air, and condenses formed before them, creating a solid slab of thick ice before them. The ice began to crack almost at once, but the barrier was able to shield them from most of the barrage's affects.

"That won't hold long," Shego realized.

"It won't have to hold," Logan growled, his ears bleeding slightly as he was one of those hit before the barrier went up.

"Shego, flank left. Wolverine, straight down the middle. I've got the right side," Kim said as Iceman glanced at her.

"Who's the new boss," he asked.

"Just follow her lead, Iceman," Logan spat. "She's a pro," he added, surprising Kim with that rare praise even as the ice shield began to crumble.

"Now," Kim shouted, and the three moved as one even as Charles pointed, jerking the weapon from Betty's hands with his own telekinesis.

"You can't win," Betty shouted, right before Logan plowed through her, and started hammering her men with abandon.

Iceman helped, freezing those downed in place so they couldn't rejoin the fight if they were still conscious. Most of the other prisoners were too shaken to be much help, or like Wade, unable to do much at all just then.

Shego chortled almost as much as Logan as she dropped men with savage kicks and hard chops rather than claws and Adamantium-backed punches. Kim dropped back to relying on her own skills, not feeling the need to use psionic powers against ordinary men and women who had little chance against her anyway.

Just as quickly as it began, it was over, and Betty was one of those encased in ice up to her shoulders, unable to move. Shego walked up to her, smirking as she eyed the woman with a badly bruised cheek, and a look of fury in her one good eye.

"You know, I've waited for this chance for a long time, you one-eyed harpy," she growled, her hand flexing into a vicious claw. One sheathed in plasma glowing so hot that it was almost white rather than the usual emerald flame. It would be a lethal blow.

"Shego! _No_!"

"Kim….."

She didn't look up. Didn't look into that face she knew would be twisted with disapproval. "Damn it, she has to pay. Look at what she's done to these people. What she's done to me. To _us_! I've finally got her right where I've always wanted her, and…..!"

"Shego," Kim said quietly as Logan padded up behind her, staring, but saying nothing. "I won't stop you. This is your choice. If you do this, though…. You're not the woman I love."

Shego howled in fury, and slammed her glowing hand down so hard it tore through part of the ice, and skittered off the steel wall, leaving molten groves she gouged out six inches deep.

Just a hair's breadth from Betty's right ear.

"So, what now," Shego demanded, still keeping her eyes fixed on Betty, knowing the woman was nothing if not tricky. Just because she was encased in ice didn't make Shego relax. Not for a minute.

"We leave her to the courts. That's the right way, Shego. The only way we'll ever be free of this….mess. If we descend to her level, then we've already lost."

"Hate to say it, Greenie," Logan told her, coming up beside Kim to drape an arm over her shoulders. "But Red is right. Trust me, I've been where you are. It's not a pretty road. In fact, it gets downright ugly."

Shego stood silently glaring at Betty before she spat, "You got lucky, bitch."

"This isn't over," Dr. Director told them as she struggled inside the ice, feeling it yield where Shego had struck at her, assessing her own condition as she pushed hard against that slight yielding.

Dr. Director knew Wolverine's file all too well. His on-again, off-again liaisons with certain governments made him a loose cannon that could, and had gone off in more than a few faces. When he went underground a few years ago, no one knew who he was working for until the mysterious X-Men began to show up in more than a few hotspots when mutant problems began to really get out of hand.

She should have anticipated that Charles Xavier and Kimberly, would end up joining forces when she realized just who and what the X-Men were.

"Maybe not, Doc," Logan winked at her. "But do you really want the world to find out your tin-plated lawmen are kidnapping and experimenting on _kids_? Mutants or not, I get the feeling that could really hurt your rep out there."

Betty said nothing as Scott and Jean came up behind them with the more captives in tow.

"You got everyone out," Kim asked her pointedly.

"Everyone," Jean nodded. "I got Professor X's message we were cleaning this place out. We didn't leave anyone behind. Except soldiers and agents."

"Logan," a lanky brunette not much younger than Kim shouted, and raced toward the man.

Even Shego took a second look when the girl actually walked through several obstacles around them like she was intangible before hugging Logan when he reached her.

"Hey, Kat," he grinned at the lanky brunette. "Told you we'd spring you."

"I never doubted it," she smiled, and kissed his cheek. "Who's the green bean?" Shego grumbled. She was really getting tired of hearing that one.

"Let's just say it's a good thing you can phase, kid," he grinned as he saw Shego's scowl darken.

"Logan, get everyone back topside, and get ready to depart. I'll be along shortly. After I've…..contained this situation."

Logan released Kitty, and nodded, turning to the others as he barked, "All right, bub," he addressed Scott. "You heard the man. Let's blow this joint."

"I'll stay with you," Kim said, walking over to join the professor who now faced Betty.

Shego didn't even bother to make a single comment this time. She wasn't going anywhere without Kim at her side.

"_You're not going to like what I am going to do_," he said into her mind without speaking. "_But it is necessary if we are to eliminate the growing threat Global Justice now represents_."

Kim said nothing. Then glanced at Shego, and then back at Charles.

"I may not like it," she said using her own telepathy in junction with his. "But if you really think it's best, I won't say anything," she replied.

"Very well," Charles spoke aloud, stepping forward to reach for Betty's temples with both hands as the woman's good eye rounded when she tried to pull away as best she could, and found her frozen by another power. "I think it's time we got to the bottom of this witch-hunt, Elizabeth. And put an end to it."

Fifteen minutes later, they were in line to get on the lift, and get back to the surface. It took almost an a full hour to get everyone topside, and hold back the few agents that were still active on the surface. Most of the defenders had fallen back, though, and were holding a defensive position as they waited for word from their superiors.

Will was left behind in a cell of his own.

Kim didn't mind that either.

**X**

It was still a tough job arranging to get the people off the island. Some could leave under their own power, and had. Too many, however, could not. The X-Men arranged a few borrowed aircraft or boats, and even opened their own jet to get many off the island.

Kim, not having spoken since she had stayed back with Professor X below, just walked away and left them to the job as she led Wade and Shego to her waiting Roth that appeared only when she summoned it.

Still, she had paused to eye Shego when they spotted a free jet no one was using since no one among the captives could fly it.

"You know I'm going with you, Princess," Shego smiled. "Besides," she added in a low whisper as they headed for the Roth just settling down after Kim had summoned the vehicle with her Kimmunicator. "I want to discuss that declaration of love you made back there."

Kim blushed as the X-Men smiled their way before they climbed onto their own jet loaded with refugees. Wade simply climbed into the back of the car without a word.

"Well, I meant it," Kim told her," she said as they climbed into the car after Wade. "After all this, I realized just how much you do mean to me, and while I can't say where this may go….. I want to find out."

"So do I," Shego smiled, and pulled her close to kiss her soundly as Logan paused in the hatch to look back their way.

"I wouldn't suggest hanging around here for hanky-panky, Green-bean," he shouted their way.

Shego grumbled as she released Kim, and sighed heavily. "One of these days….."

"He's just trying to get under your skin," Kim told her. "He's right, though. Let's get out of here before these guys start waking up. Better transmit the self-destruct to the remaining syntho-drones, too. I'd rather not leave _our_ programming in their hands. Just in case."

Shego didn't argue.

Starting the engines of her car, she glanced over at Shego who sat at her side before looking back at Wade. Then they rose into the air a moment later, shadowing the sleek Blackbird as they both turned back toward home.

"Thing I don't get is why we just left Bets like that. She's only going to be coming after us all the more now."

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Shego. She's gotten obsessed, Kim. Seriously so," Wade told her.

"No. The professor…..changed her mind."

"Changed….?"

"He, well, altered her thinking. She's not going to be coming after anyone anymore. Well, not directly, and not unless they really deserve it."

"Wait. He can do that?"

"Apparently," she told Shego. "He just prefers not to use that trick unless it's a last resort."

"So," Shego murmured thoughtfully. "Just like that, she's going to be a nicer, mutant-friendly international agent?"

"According to Professor X," Kim told her. "Someone else was already working with her anyway, and that someone helped put the fear of mutants into her, and slanted her toward containment and experimentation. She didn't seem to know who, but the professor had an idea. I could sense it."

"Really, who? Not someone like Dementor?"

"No, Wade. It wasn't him." She looked from Wade to Shego as she continued to shadow the Blackbird, and finally went on. "He didn't tell me, or wouldn't, but I did get a sense of someone before he closed me out of his mind."

"Really? So, who was it?"

"Like I said, Shego," she murmured thoughtfully. "He wouldn't give me a name, but, I got the feeling it was someone really….._sinister_."

_To Be Continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own any Disney or Marvel character named within, and am only borrowing them for a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes only. _

**Kim****Possible**_**: **_**X-Factor**

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 10:**

"Still no word," Jean asked Kim who was sitting in the computer room at the communications post a day after their return.

"No," she frowned. "And this isn't like them. Even Wade hasn't been able to figure out this sitch."

Jean nodded. Wade had been dropped off at his request, and went back underground, and by now, according to Kim, had likely dug in deeper than ever as he continued his role as Kim's eyes and ears on the world.

"So, how did they catch the Nerdlinger anyway," Shego asked. "Did he tell you?"

"Well, yes. But it was a bit embarrassing, and I promised….."

"You so have to tell me," Shego grinned mischievously. "Or you will not get any sleep for the next….. Oh, three days."

"No," Kim asked skeptically.

"No. I figure that's about how long you can hold out with me bugging you until you give in. So why not just give in now, and...?"

"Fine," Kim sighed, being rather tired already just then as she had been doing all she could to find some clue about her family. "Just don't tell him you know."

"You have my word," Shego grinned, leaning over her shoulder as she came over to stand beside her. "Now, give."

"He still has a weakness for those gourmet cupcakes."

"Huh?"

"He ran out, and risked going to the store himself to get some. Unfortunately, someone was paying attention, spotted him on a public security camera, and tracked him back to his place."

"So, the genius got nailed because he had a…..sugar craving?"

"Something like that."

"And I thought Dr. D could be dense," she said, rolling her eyes. "You find anything out about the folks yet?"

"Not a clue. I used Wade's satellite, though, and I've been getting some weird readings."

"How weird?"

"That's just it, I'm almost certain I've seen this spectrum before," she pointed at the computer monitor she was studying as she spoke. "But one thing is certain, that's no stealth cloak like I've ever seen. Something else is going on. I just can't quite figure it out. Yet."

"What about brain-boy?"

"He's working on it from his end, but hasn't gotten back to me yet. I think he's still moving some things, and resetting his security in his new place. He didn't want to risk returning to the old house, even if the professor did supposedly neutralize Betty for now."

"You don't think it will stick?"

"Who knows," Kim sighed. "Still, when you are as obsessed as Betty seemed to be of late, can even someone like Professor X really change your mind?"

"That's a good question. So? What next?"

Kim eyed the computer screen, and turned to look up at Shego. "I have to go to Middleton."

"You do know that GJ is still watching the house."

"Yes, which makes me think more is going on than we thought. If Betty is backing off, as she seems to be for now, then why keep the people on our house? Unless they know more than we do, too?"

"You think something….happened?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out. I'm going to pack, but you can stay here if….."

"Not a chance, Kim," she stated firmly. "Whatever we have going, I'm not going to risk losing it by having you run off and disappear on me again."

"I never…." Shego simply raised a single brow.

"All right. Let's get packed. I want to head out before dark."

**X**

"You really going to just let them go," Jean asked as they watched the pair loading things into the Roth outside the mansion.

"She knows she can always come back. Frankly, I think even I would be hard-pressed to try telling that young lady what she can, or cannot do, though."

"Speaking of which," Logan drawled as he leaned against the window frame, eyeing the redhead apparently snapping at Shego over something as the other woman just laughed. "You never said why we couldn't let old Bets have our girl? You holding out again, Chuck? Because I'd really like to know….."

"You remember when I was a guest of the Shi'ar?"

"Hard to forget," Logan growled irritably.

"I learned a few things while I was with the empress," he told them. "Things that Kimberly is not yet ready to know. Suffice to say, her entire family plays an integral role in potentially pivotal events yet to come if the records of the Imperium are anything to go by. She, however, is the lynchpin upon which all else hinges. That, however, is all I dare say at this point."

"Professor, did Lilandra know you saw those records?"

"Yes, Jean. She was the one that let me see them."

"What are you thinking," Scott asked.

"I am wondering if the empress let you go with a reason? We all know those people don't do anything without a reason."

"True," Logan agreed. "But we have another problem just now."

"Yes," Charles agreed, glancing toward the window. "It seems that we are about to have guests."

**X**

"Ladies," the man in the olive drab helicopter smiled grimly as he stood in the hatch. "We need to talk."

"And we care why," Shego spat as she eyed the stocky man with a thick, handlebar moustache.

"Trust me, you will. If you will come with me," he asked, gesturing to the open hatch. "Someone needs to see you. Now."

"Suppose we just follow you."

"Not my orders, Miss Possible," the man stated, proving he knew her. "I'm to take you straight to where you're going."

"And that is….?"

"Trust me, Miss Possible," the man said with a faint smile. "You want to talk to this man."

Kim shrugged, eyed Shego, and said, "Why not?"

"You know, it's that attitude that gets you into so much trouble?"

"What attitude," she huffed, both of them walking toward the helicopter as Logan led the X-Men out of the mansion just then.

"Dugan," he growled.

"Logan. Long time, no see."

"Does everyone know that guy," Shego complained as she looked back at the man.

"I get around," Logan smirked.

"He gets around," DumDum Dugan nodded, speaking at the same instant as Kim jumped into the helicopter.

"Staying, or going," she asked as she looked back at her.

"She's going," Dugan told her as Shego shot him a caustic look, but climbed inside with Kim.

"What's going on, Dugan?"

"Just a little friendly debriefing, Logan," the mustached man drawled. "Fury may want to talk to you, though. You might want to….."

"Fury knows where he go," Logan growled. "I'm done with him."

"We'll see," Dugan drawled, and slammed the door sealing the cargo hold as the aircraft rose into the air.

"Might want to buckle in, ladies," he nodded.

"I'd rather not," Kim told her.

"Why not?"

"Last time someone offered me a ride, the buckles were less than….friendly."

The man smiled crookedly. "Trust me. These are," he told her, and took a seat himself to strap himself in on a bench seat across from theirs. He knocked on the pilot's door, and spun a finger when one of the men looked back. "Punch it," he told him.

"Whoa. Nice turbines," Shego grinned, showing no alarm at the acceleration.

"My car's faster," Kim murmured, eyeing her 'watch.'

"So I've heard. First fusion-powered engine I've heard of that didn't explode."

"Can you answer a question for me?"

"If I can," the man nodded.

"Why is Shield interested in me?"

"Shield," Shego frowned. "Crap, are you saying…..?"

"He's Shield," Kim nodded as her as Shego stared at her, then at Dugan, and then back again.

"What gave me away," he asked. "I'm pretty sure I'm not carrying any identifying sigils this go-round."

"You're not. This bird is," she said, pointing at a life vest with a very familiar logo to those in the know.

"Well, I like that. Nick is going to have someone's hide. This whole bird was supposed to be incognito."

"It's always the details that trip you up," Kim agreed. "So, what's Shield want with me?"

"Both of you, actually. And as I said, ladies, I'm just the errand boy. You'll have to wait to speak to the big man himself for your answers."

"Do we get to walk away afterward," Shego asked bitingly.

"That's entirely up to you," the man smiled knowingly.

"I really hate government lackeys," Shego grumbled.

Kim only chuckled.

"What," Shego fumed. "These guys wouldn't give you a straight answer if you gave them a lifetime supply of rulers!"

Dugan smirked at that.

"You'll find out soon enough. There's the Helicarrier now," he pointed out the port window.

"Wow," Kim murmured, staring at the massive, airborne carrier.

"Better than your car," he asked teasingly.

"Apples and oranges," she told him flatly as Shego just stared.

"Don't worry," Dugan told them as the jet copter landed easily on the wide deck, and he pushed the door back. "We're completely safe up here. Just follow me, and I'll take you to control. He's expecting you."

"Lucky us," Shego huffed.

Ten minutes later, and several decks later, they were led into a crowded control room with as many men as machines, and everyone busy at something.

A single man turned to face them as they stepped off the lift that carried them up to the control deck, and Dugan simply gestured for them to go on without him.

"Ladies," the tall, fit man in a dark blue utilitarian uniform nodded at them as they stepped into the control deck. "Welcome to the Helicarrier. I'm Director Nick Fury. I run this little party."

"Gah, another one-eyed poser," Shego grumbled as Nick Fury eyed her with barely feigned patience. "Let me guess. You guys have to poke out your own eye to get this kind of gig?"

"Shego. Behave."

"Possible, let me start by saying I know all about your little party with Elizabeth's people on her island getaway."

"That right," Shego asked, lifting her chin as she tensed for trouble.

"That's right, Miss Go. Or should I say, Miss Gordeaux?"

"Namedropper," she growled, looking more than a little upset.

"I've got quite the file on both of you. Especially you, Gordeaux."

"It's _Shego_," she spat.

"We'll get to you soon enough," he said, walking over to stand before Kim. "Let me be blunt, Possible. I'm not looking to arrest, or detain you. Either of you," he said, glancing at Shego.

"No," Kim asked, as Shego blinked in genuine surprise.

"No. Frankly, Elizabeth crossed a line lately, and we were about to pull her back ourselves. Only you and your new friends did the job for us. A bit messy, but….I understand that is your style."

Now Kim was glaring.

"Walk with me," he said, leading them out of the crowded control deck to a side room that was more private. He waited until they were inside, and closed the door.

"We do need to talk. Frankly, you represent a certain….dilemma. But, you also represent a solution. To several issues we're facing. You know what Shield is all about?"

"Yes," she said briefly. "I didn't realize you were connected to Global Justice, though. Or vice versa. Want to explain that one," Kim asked him.

"Fair enough. Elizabeth began as a subdivision for Shield research and development, but soon proved invaluable as a covert weapons-ready militia when needed. Considering her past effectiveness, we gave her the authority she wanted, and let GJ go its way. When it became apparent she was getting into slightly unethical research and experimentation….."

"Slightly," Shego hissed. "Do you know what that harpy…..?"

"Calm down, Gordeaux," he shot her way. "It might interest you to know that it was Shield that arranged for you and your brothers to be freed back when Global Justice first detained you."

"Detained? That's a fancy way of saying…."

"Shego, calm down," Kim murmured, putting a hand on her shoulder. "He brought us here for a reason, let's find out what it is before we lose our tempers."

"Fair enough," she growled. "But if Cyclops here doesn't stop with the name-calling, I'm tossing him out the nearest window. Even if I have to make one," she added.

"Lady," Fury growled, his good eye narrowing on her. "Don't call me Cyclops."

Her sneer was eloquent.

"Back to the matter at hand," Kim asked, clearing her voice loudly as the two seemed ready to engage in a very serious staring contest.

"Fair enough," Fury nodded, and turned to face her again. "Four days ago, a small house in a small suburban Colorado town vanished."

She stared at the digital map that came up on the wall he tapped.

"Middleton. That's my family's house."

"Exactly. We've been monitoring the phenomenon, and have been more than a little alarmed at some of the readings. Readings that indicate the spatial anomaly is starting to expand."

"Spatial….anomaly," Kim groaned, staring at Shego as something finally clicked.

"Not again," Shego, who was no fool sighed, knowing what Kim had guessed.

"I'm guessing you have a clue?"

"Pan-dimensional vortex inducer," both woman said as one.

"I was afraid of that. Want to tell me why one was being held in your family home?"

"Actually, knowing my brothers, they built their own," she sighed.

"I see," Fury murmured. "I'm sending you two there at once to deal with the matter. Your files indicate you work well together, and that you've experience with this….kind of thing."

"You could say that," Kim sighed.

"Surely that's not the only reason you dragged us out here," Shego grumbled.

"Not at all. That was a pretty ballsy stunt you two pulled off out there in L.A. when you infiltrated the regional HQ," he said, and flipped a small coin toward Kim.

She caught it, and recognized the wireless tap immediately.

She didn't bat an eye as Fury told her, "Strangely enough, Elizabeth's people overlooked that little toy completely. It was after your friend started hacking _too_ deep, and getting into our files that we noticed the link."

"And," Kim asked.

"In the wake of all that's happened, we'd like you to hold another impromptu press conference. Only we'll be giving you your speech this time, and in turn, we'll give you a few….concessions."

"Such as," Shego asked practically when Kim pocketed the transceiver, and waited for the other shoe to fall.

"First of all, a complete, if conditional pardon for you, _Shego_," he stressed.

"What kind of conditions?"

Both had asked at once, and then glanced at one another, smirking slightly.

"Just one, beyond the obvious need for you to keep your nose clean. And I mean _squeaky_. Otherwise, you will remain in the company, and unofficial custody of a provisional Shield agent. One Kimberly Anne Possible."

"Suppose I don't want to join," Kim asked.

"No one wants to join. Ask Logan," Fury smirked. "We draft you, and you accept. Period. Besides, the odds are we won't need you that often, or at all. But if we do, and if we call, you will answer."

"And Bets," Shego asked.

"We both know she's off your backs for now. Xavier is pretty thorough with his mind games. It took me five minutes debriefing to guess what he had done after talking to her. Now, your ride should be on the flight deck by now," he said knowingly, glancing at her Kimmunicator. "So, get your butts out to Colorado, and put a stop to whatever is going on there. I'll be arranging the speech, and the broadcast, but you two don't say a word until I set it up. Any questions?"

Just one. You guys buy those patches in bulk, or do you just….."

"Watch it, lady," he growled, then glanced at Kim. "Get her out of here. Before I reconsider her role in this little game."

"C'mon, Shego," Kim sighed. "Let's bail."

"With pleasure. Later, Cyclops," she waved over her shoulder.

Kim was almost certain she could hear Fury grinding his teeth.

"You just can't play nice," Kim sighed as they walked through the control deck to the lift where Dugan was waiting on them. "Can you?"

"What? He started it."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Dugan," Fury shouted just then. "Get that woman off my ship. Now."

Even as the lift doors parted, two men in striking costumes stepped inside, and both woman froze to stare.

"Ladies," the muscular giant wearing form-fitting armor, and carrying a massive hammer nodded at them. The masked man wearing red and blue, and carrying a shield simply nodded at them as Kim couldn't help but gape.

"That was…..!"

"Yes, it was," Dugan told Kim as the lift began to rise to the flight deck.

"Still, I thought he'd be older."

**X**

"So that was Kimberly Anne Possible," Captain America mused as he met Fury, glancing back after the departing women. "I thought she would be….taller."

"Indeed," the thunder god at his side smiled. "Her deeds would suggest she was a veritable giant to hear one speak of her adventures."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Never mind the ladies, gentlemen. Come in here," he gestured. "We have another issue to handle. I've found Weapon X."

"Logan," Steve Rogers asked. "Then he did survive the devastation at the Hydra Base?"

"Was there ever any doubt," Fury grumbled.

"Not in my mind," Thor chortled in amusement.

**X**

"How did….? When….?"

Dugan was still sputtering after Kim de-cloaked the Roth now setting near the jet copter Dugan had brought them in, and Kim smiled.

"I did tell you my ride was already here," she told him as she opened the door, and Shego climbed in on the passenger side. "Do me a favor, Mr. Dugan. Tell Fury I'll _think_ about his offer."

She climbed into the car, and then Dugan chortled as the unlikely little vehicle rose into the air on powerful turbines before speeding off to the southwest so fast it almost made his neck pop trying to track their departure.

He only shook his head as he imagined how Nick would take that little parting statement of hers.

To his surprise, the man only laughed.

_To Be Continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own any Disney or Marvel character named within, and am only borrowing them for a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes only. _

**Kim****Possible**_**: **_**X-Factor**

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 11:**

"This was a great idea," Shego sighed, stretching out naked in the Jacuzzi in their private room she had rented in a local resort hotel where they had stopped just shy of Kansas.

"Actually, I wasn't thinking luxury spa when I suggested stopping for the night since we'd be arriving too late to see anything," Kim told her as she dropped her towel, and slid into the hot water near her. "But this is nice."

"Nothing wrong with a little pampering," Shego grinned, and splashed playfully at her.

"As long as you don't let it get out of hand."

"Aw, you're not any fun. I happen to enjoy pampering."

"I've noticed," Kim smiled.

"So, before all the craziness, and the interruptions, I believe you were going to…..?"

"Yes," Kim asked, her voice dropping to a husky murmur.

Shego smiled as they leaned toward one another, and just before their lips could touch, someone knocked at the door to their room.

"Oh, come on," Shego growled irritably as Kim giggled at her reaction.

"I'll see who it is," she volunteered, rising out of the water to reach for her terry robe.

Shego fumed, but waved her off as she sank deeper into the bubbling, hot water as she watched Kim's every move.

"Just get rid of them," Shego instructed her, "And get back here. We have unfinished business to attend."

"Be right there," Kim called back.

Shego didn't reply as she watched the redhead saunter out of the room toward the main suite she had rented for the night just to try to get her to relax for one night. Just one night. Just when it looked like things would be working out, though, someone knocked.

Someone always knocked.

She wondered if she were cursed, or something. She wondered if Kim were changing her mind. If she were regretting ever coming to her island. To her. To…

"Sorry. I hoped they would have arrived sooner," Kim smiled as she returned carrying a bottle of chilled wine, two glasses, and a bowl of fresh strawberries on a silver tray.

"Kimmie," Shego had to frown. "I didn't order….."

"I did. I thought….. Well, if we're going to relax," she smiled. "Why not do it right. I also told them we're not to be disturbed unless the place is burning down."

"Maybe not even then," Shego grinned as Kim set the tray down on the deck near her.

"I hope I got the vintage right. I remembered seeing a few bottles you left behind once, so….."

Shego eyed the bottle. "You got it perfect," she smiled as Kim shed her robe, and climbed back into the tub. "You really want…..this?"

Kim reached and opened the bottle herself, pouring wine into both silvered glasses. "Let me put it this way. My brain power thingy isn't screaming 'wrongness' at me just now, for a change, and I meant it when I told you before that I want to see where this goes. Maybe we just have some fun. A few laughs. Some thrills," she grinned, her green eyes twinkling as she handed Shego a glass. "And maybe we find out we have more in common than even we think. We won't know until….."

"Until?"

"Exactly," Kim smiled, and lifted her glass, holding it out. "Until."

Shego couldn't help but smile as she glanced at the glass, at Kim, and then gently clinked their glasses in toast.

"Here's to 'until.'"

"Maybe it last as long as we have."

"Longer," Shego grinned, and took a long sip, smiled even more broadly, and then growled, "Now, c'mere, you," and tossed her glass aside, ignoring it shatter on the tile as she grabbed Kim, pulled her close, and pressed her lips to the redhead's.

Kim clung to her glass, but ended up spilling what remained into the bubbling water as she returned the kiss with a passion of her own.

It was, she decided, more than nice. Much nicer than…. Well, anyone she had ever kissed.

**X**

"This sucks," Shego muttered, the car rolling up unseen next to the curb where Kim's house had been until a few days ago.

"Annie, what are your scanners showing," Kim asked the car's AI.

"Just about what you would expect, Kim," the amazing sentient computer told her. "Massive EM spikes fluctuating along the perimeter, but a serious spatial distortions at the heart of the…..basement."

"Pan-dimensional vortex inducer for sure," Shego sighed.

Kim frowned. "Wade?"

"Looks like you called it, ladies," the stocky young man on the small screen on the dash nodded. "But it's not a true black hole. It looks like someone, and I think we know who, recreated Drakken's earlier blunder in crossing the vortex with some serious multi-phase dimensional shifting."

"In English, Nerdlinger," Shego complained, still wishing they were back in that hotel.

The night before had been a dream, and she still kept wondering if she hadn't just been dreaming. It had been….perfect. A long, indolent night of pleasure that had her learning even more than she had already known about the willful, and surprisingly ticklish redhead.

In short, it was paradise, and she feared losing that Eden more than ever now that she had gotten a real taste of it. Of her. So much so that she had absolutely loathed the sun when it came up that morning. Especially when Kim jumped up all business, and ready to go the moment her eyes opened. She didn't even seem the slightest hung-over from all the wine they had ended up drinking.

Neither was she, but then Kim didn't have comet-powered healing going for her.

Then again, every time she thought she knew what the glorious redhead did have, she surprised her again.

She sighed, and glared at the small digital screen as Wade simply arched one dark brow at her.

"Well," Shego complained.

Kim sighed. "What he means, Shego," she told her as she eyed the screen that was showing some pretty dramatic energy fluctuations just then. "Is that whatever they did, the tweebs must have obviously used their own version of the vortex inducer to pierce dimensional walls. Rather than going into the television 'universe' as we did, they went into a completely alternate dimension."

"Okay, and what's the bad news?"

"Whatever happened, it left the vortex open behind them, and it's starting to grow," Wade went on for Kim. "If we don't close it, and soon, it will start to expand exponentially until it swallows the planet, our solar system, and probably all of our reality."

"And that's bad?"

"Imagine two completely distinct realities crashing into one another at billions of miles per second," Wade told her.

"Okay. Yeah, that's bad," Shego sighed. "Any ideas?"

"Just the obvious," Kim told her. "We go in, find the boys, and shut down whatever they switched on."

"Not likely," Wade cut in. "I'm sure they would have figured out that part themselves by now, Kim. If they haven't switched off the device they likely used, they either can't, or there is some kind of interference on their end."

"Which leaves us with….what, exactly," Shego asked.

"EM spikes," Kim murmured.

"Kim?"

Both Shego and Wade frowned at her as they spoke in tandem.

"Uh-oh. Kimmie's got that scary look on her face again."

"We're going to need help with this one."

"What kind of help?"

"The kind no one is going to appreciate, before or after the fact," Kim told them both as she switched on the engine, and lifted the car into the air.

"Why do I think we're going to regret this one," Shego sighed.

"Hey, you wanted thrills," Kim grinned crookedly at her as she angled northeast, and floored the pedal.

The sonic booms left more than a few behind her confused and puzzled.

**X**

"What is this place," Shego frowned as they landed just outside a three-story brick house that looked as if it had seen better days.

"It's where we find our help," Kim told her as she climbed out of the car. "Just stay on your guard. I doubt some of these guys are going to be very welcoming."

"By these guys, you mean…..?"

The body slammed through the wall, arched through the air, and bounced off the hood of the Roth even as they climbed out of the car.

"Hiya, babes," the lanky, sallow teen grinned sickly up at them from where he had fallen. "Do yourselves a favor," he told them. "Don't go in there just now."

"What happened to you," Shego frowned.

"Whoa," he sputtered, climbing to his feet with a boneless kind of grace that suggested more indolence, than not. What he did not do was exhibit any indication he had just been tossed thirty feet through a wall to bounce off a car. "What's with the green skin, lady? You look like Mystique on a bad day. Or a walking green be….."

**X**

Toad's howl of outrage preceded his return as he slammed through a window, then smashed into a wall on the far side of the room where Mystique was arguing with Quicksilver. A woman in silvery white sat in a chair, staring at them blandly as she simply shook her head at them.

"Damn it, would you women quit using me for a ping pong ball," the lanky teen swore indignantly as the pair turned to eyed him as he picked himself up off the floor.

"What happened to you," Emma smirked.

"You," a green-skinned woman growled as she eyed the white witch even as Mystique turned to face the two newcomers.

"We're not here for trouble," Kim cut Shego off as Emma jumped up, hands flexed as if about to start something.

"Why are you here, Possible," the blue-skinned mutant hissed at her. "I thought you sided with Charles, and his foolhardy dupes."

"I have not 'sided' with anyone," Kim told her flatly.

"Seems you're the one with trouble picking sides," Shego grumbled at Emma.

"Listen, woman…."

"Later," Kim cut them off. "Listen, we have issues. We all know that. Right now, however, I'm here to find Eric. Magneto. I need his help."

"And you thought we could help you," Mystique sneered.

"She's a telepath, Mysty," Quicksilver told her. "Better watch her."

"I don't read minds uninvited. I am sure you've learned that, if nothing else," Kim told him, recognizing him from the Pit. "You're Pietro, right? Listen, we need Magneto's help, or all these arguments are going to be incidental anyway."

"Explain yourself," Emma asked as she walked toward her, keeping Kim between her and Shego.

Who continued to glare at her as green flickers shimmered around her fingertips as she clenched, and unclenched her fists.

Kim did, and both older women listened carefully as Toad just leaned against a nearby wall that wasn't cracked, doing his best to stay well out of the way.

"Sounds dangerous," Pietro finally remarked. "You sure it can swallow the planet? Or is this just your way of suckering us into helping you?"

"No, not at all," Emma remarked. "I recall the device she mentioned. A sometimes….associate tried to gain it once, but realized he couldn't safely utilize it for what he intended without causing global devastation on a scale even he was uncomfortable with at the time. I'm not sure how even Magneto can help you, though."

"He can. And that's all you need to know, witch," Shego spat.

"I don't see why you're so angry," Emma huffed. "It's not like I didn't give you anything you didn't want."

"Anything I didn't….? Listen, you wannabe puppet master….."

Shego's muffled growl had Kim glancing her way.

"Shego. Later. Fate of the world, _and_ my family? Remember?"

"Fine. But we're not done, you runway model reject," Shego spat.

"Runway reject," Toad sniggered. "That's a good….."

Four sets of cold eyes flashed his way.

"You think he'd learn," Pietro sighed as Emma flung the boy out the wall, and into the yard.

"Hey, who's using Toad for batting practice this time," a lean, older teen asked as he walked into the house just then.

"Pyro," Quicksilver nodded. "Remember our…..friends. They want Magneto?"

"Really," the fire-user grinned. "Because he just sent me here to find them. Something about a little job he would like their help with."

"Our help," Shego frowned.

"Your _friend_ has one more of ours locked up, and we'd like her back," Pyro told them. "Boss seemed to think you'd know where, since she wasn't in the same digs we shared."

"Where is he," Kim asked.

"Funny you should ask. He's on his way to meet up with you. In Colorado."

Kim glanced at Shego, and nodded. "All right. We'll talk to him. But we need to go now. Because if we don't care of my problem, which is our problem, it won't matter who is locked up anywhere."

"I'll go with you," Mystique told her. "You hooligans will begin cleaning this house again. Properly. By the time I return, I expect to see it in proper condition. Or the next time you get thrown through a wall," she told Toad who had appeared in a window, "I'll see the wall lands on top of you."

"Man," the mutant sighed. "I didn't do anything."

"I believe that's the problem," Emma smirked, walking out beside them to straddle a sleek black and chrome motorcycle.

She glanced at Mystique, nodding, and said, "If you change your mind, you know where I'll be. With Xavier," she added, glancing at Shego.

Shego glared as the woman rode away.

"I really hate that cow," she hissed as Kim led Mystique to the Roth.

"So does everyone that knows her," Mystique smirked. Then eyed Shego, and drawled, "You must be kidding," when Shego held the seat up for her to get into the back.

"I always ride shotgun with Princess…. With Kim," she told her.

"But do you know where we're going," Mystique asked, her overly bright orbs glittering smugly.

"Shego. Just get in. We have no idea how long it will be before the vortex begins to expand exponentially, and then it will be too late."

"I am really getting tired of these mutants," Shego grumbled as she climbed into the back.

Kim rolled her eyes as Mystique sniggered.

"Does this make you feel any better," the other mutant asked, suddenly shimmering as she took on Shego's very image down to her green and black uniform.

"Gah! You'd better cut that out before I barbeque your fake, green hide," Shego hissed.

"She's touchy about cloning," Kim explained quietly.

"I can understand that. Considering who she usually works with," Mystique smirked.

Shego only glowered as the Roth rose smoothly into the air, and headed west once again.

**X**

Serendipitously, they met Magneto in Upperton.

While he was wanting to get someone he called Wanda away from Global Justice before she could be taken anywhere else, he accepted Kim's explanation, and urgency, and agreed to assist her in her own plans before they sought out his companion.

As they landed near the block where the house had been, this time Kim let her car remain visible. The GJ agents stared, but didn't move their way until Magneto appeared as he landed in a metal sphere that opened to allow him to step out.

"Stand down," a man in a black SUV shouted even as it pulled up the moment the agents started to move toward him.

The man, they all noted, held a Shield badge.

"You're from Fury," Kim asked him.

"Yes. He expected you sooner."

"I was here earlier. I had to go find some help."

"Although I don't exactly know how," Eric smiled at the agents. "The young lady seems to think I can help her end this particular threat."

"It's a theory, but I think it will work given the way your powers function, sir," she told him as they approached the barrier set up to keep people out and away from the danger zone where the house had been.

"Tell me everything."

"I believe you know how a particle accelerator works?"

"In essence."

"I've been detecting massive EM spikes out of the vortex, which suggests the vortex is not completely formed, or stabilized," Kim told him as the men moved around them as Shego and Mystique stood close by their respective companions, neither willing to completely trust the agents around them. "If you can create a counter-current by magnetizing the air around the vortex, and then drive the charge into the center at its peak charge, I'm hoping the two opposing charges will cancel each other out, and reverse the field, collapsing the inversion."

"And spitting out your family, you hope," the silver-haired man now wearing his full costume, complete with his distinctive helmet asked with a smile.

"I hope," she nodded.

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Then we'll try something else. But right now, even my friend Wade feels this is our best option. The question is, can you do it?"

The lips stretched out behind his helmet as he chuckled.

"My dear, you've spent too much time with Charles if you have to ask."

He rose into the air, lifting himself with his own power as he gestured, bisecting his flattened sphere again and again until it was reduced to a series of thin, metal plates that began to spin in opposite directions around the empty block as he hovered nearby, guiding every plate as they glided through the air, just brushing as they moved faster and faster, generating a super-charged current that began to make the very air glow white-hot.

"I'm monitoring the charge," Kim shouted at him as she lifted the Kimmunicator, and kept an eye on the readings being fed her by Annie's scanners, and Wade's remote surveillance. "I'll tell you the optimal moment to act."

"I'll trust you, as I trusted you before," Magneto told her tellingly, making the Shield agent glance suspiciously her way.

Neither Shego nor Mystique missed the glance.

"You'd be wise not to trust these monkeys," Mystique told her caustically.

"Lady, I don't trust anyone," Shego spat. Then amended, "Except Kim."

Mystique smirked at her. "Then you are luckier than most."

Shego said nothing to that as the air began to whine with the power generated by Magneto's efforts, and Kim glanced at the block, her wrist, and Magneto over and over until she finally shouted, "Now! Dump it all now!"

Magneto said nothing, but he gestured, and air seemed to burn as he collapsed the circle of spinning plates instantly, and flung them down into the heart of the unseen vortex that had swallowed the entire house. And, according to rumor, at least two GJ agents.

The resulting explosion sent a plume of superheated plasma high into the air, and then a burst of thunder from ground level exploded as the house simply reappeared before them. Only it was a house that looked...chewed on.

With the Possible family in the front windows holding plasma rifles, and looking ready to open fire on all those around them. On the front yard, what remained of one of the missing GJ agents was scattered around the charred grass. He looked not unlike he had been literally torn apart. The other agent, holding a plasma weapon in one hand, the other arm in a sling, staggered out of the house, and looked around as if he were beholding Paradise.

"We're back!"

"Told you she'd figure it out," one of the twins grinned.

"Hoo-sha," the other said with a weary smile.

"Mom? Dad? Are you guys okay?"

"We are now, Kimmie-Cub," James Possible said with a long sigh, looking too weary to even smile as he and Anne came out to meet her, hugging her fiercely as the twins just stepped outside, but kept a wary eye on the agents.

"Do I have to ask?"

The older Possibles shared a pained look, and then glanced at her. "It wasn't your brothers' fault this time," Anne told her as Magneto settled to the ground, eyeing the dead man without batting an eye. Several of the other agents looked ill, but Mystique and Shego both just kept an eye on the other agents.

"So, what did happen," the man in the suit asked. "Dr. Pym, ma'am. I'm with Shield."

"Like we didn't have enough apes from weird agencies running around," Tim huffed.

The man simply sighed. "Actually, I'm an ape with a degree of intelligence. Let me guess. An extra-dimensional projector that backfired?"

"More like dad's prototype quantum projector got damaged, and fell into the side of the pan dimensional inducer we were experimenting with. But only because it was shoved over. By him," Jim accused, pointing at the surviving agent who had limped over to his peers. "They came charging in not long after Kim's media blitz, starting fumbling around, and set off the whole shebang."

Kim turned to eye the man that looked less than happy to have everyone looking his way now.

"And the dead man," Dr. Pym asked.

"We ended up in a place you do not want to go," Anne told him.

"Yes, the most peculiar monsters all seemed to want to tear us apart on general principle," James declared. "Why, in my day…."

"Dad. Not now. So, when you figured out what happened, you couldn't shut it down?"

"Couldn't," Tim told her. "We weren't sure how it actually started. Plus, we were busy trying to keep the house from being overrun by those….things. How long were we gone, anyway. I'm pretty sure time didn't work the same way in that place."

"You were missing three days. Almost four."

"Four days," James yawned. "No wonder we're tired. And hungry."

"Let's make sure the house is stable before you go back inside," Magneto told them when the pair looked to the house.

"A very good idea," Kim agreed, and held up her Kimmunicator. "Annie, full scan. Is the vortex sealed?"

"I can tell you that there is no trace of the extra-dimensional flux, Miss Possible," Magneto told her as he eyed the house. I had a very good glimpse of it, as it were, and it's completely gone."

"Good," Dr. Pym nodded. "Frankly, you shouldn't be trying to explore along those routes, as it is far too dangerous. I recall when Dr. Richards….."

Dr. Pym sighed as they just stared at him.

"Never mind. I'm just glad you folks made it back. Oh, and I was to deliver this to you, Miss Possible," he said, and held out a sealed envelope.

Kim took the envelope, frowning, and just glancing at the blank surface.

"It's your speech. Director Fury had it edited himself. He would like you to, ah, stick to the script. The press will be by first thing tomorrow. Oh, and, uh, Magneto. Miss Possible can't help you."

"What are you saying, lackey," Mystique growled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the man held up both hands as he backed away from the angry woman. "Wanda isn't in Global Justice custody any longer."

"Where is she," Kim asked, not bothering to ask how they knew about her. Or her intention to help find and free her. Emma was obviously playing more than a few sides.

"She was never a prisoner. Well, not officially. She's working with me in New York on a special project. As a liaison with a new group we're forming."

"Ah, yes. Stark's pawns," Magneto sneered. "You actually expect me to believe that Wanda willingly agreed to work with him?"

"Actually, she's working with me. And you're more than welcome to come by and see her if you want to hear that from her yourself. I just ask you….ah, leave the politics at the door, if you don't mind?"

"We shall see," he murmured, then turned to Kimberly.

"It was nice to meet you, young lady. For now, it would seem I no longer require your aid."

"Well, I still owe you a big one," Kim told him as he gestured, and one of the agent's cars disassembled itself, and turned into a flat platform he stepped onto with Mystique at his side. "Thank you for helping us."

"As I understand it," he smiled wryly. "I was helping myself, too. Until we meet again, Miss Possible," he said, and the metal flowed freely, forming a perfect sphere that rose into the air, and shot across the sky at fantastic speed.

"Well, that went well," Dr. Pym sighed.

"It'll go better when you call off the rest of the dogs," Shego nodded at the still staring agents who remained around the block after one of their teams had gone in to clean up the dead man's remains.

"I'm about to do that. I hope you remember, we aren't your enemies, ladies. We really are trying to help….everyone," he told Kim.

"We'll see," Kim murmured as the twins also stood by, not relinquishing their arms as they watched the agents finally load up, and disappear after the Shield agent simply gave them a curt gesture.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you again," he told them before returning to his own vehicle. What remained of the dismantled GJ transport set on the side of the road, but no one cared about that as Kim had Annie pull the Roth into the drive, and then she realized something.

"What happened to your cars," she asked as she and Shego followed her family into the house.

"And the house," Shego asked, looking to one particularly noticeable 'bite' mark on one wall.

"While the creatures seemed to only want to tear anything living apart," James told her. "They quite enjoyed eating metal. I'm afraid we'll probably have to replace all our gutters. And a few support columns. I think our deck is gone, too," he sighed.

"I'm just glad you didn't go with that aluminum siding you started to put up," Anne told him. "Imagine the mess."

"So," one of the twins asked. "What are you doing with Shego?"

Both of them waggled their brows as Jim remarked, "Because the last we heard….."

"Tweebs. Not now."

"Actually, we heard that you were….working together. Just before we…..disappeared," Anne told her diplomatically. "Is that the case."

"Actually, we are, and…. Well, I think we might be seeing each other, too."

"Well, of course you're seeing each other if you're working together. I don't see how you can do one with the other, after all," James Possible declared authoritatively as he sank into his chair, and sighed, his plasma rifle slipping from his hand only then to clatter on the floor.

"Actually, dad, I meant….."

"He's not going to hear you, Kim. I'll explain later," Anne told her as they realized James was sitting there with his eyes closed already, and slumped down in a manner that suggested he was already asleep.

Kim impulsively hugged her mother. "I'm just glad you guys got back okay."

"It was close. Fortunately, your brothers had no trouble cobbling together some working plasma weapons out of the spare parts from the garage. Before the things cleaned it out."

The boys just grinned, but even they were looking past weary as they settled on the couch, and leaned back, ready to drift off.

"Coffee," Anne asked them. "Because tired as I am, I'm not going to sleep until I hear everything. And I mean everything."

"Okay. But it sounds like you had a more exciting time than we did," Kim told her, which earned her a skeptical glare from Shego.

"Well, just after California, Shego and I ran into some unexpected…..help," Kim remarked wryly as she began her story as the three of them headed into the kitchen to watch the neurosurgeon start coffee. "That's when things got…..complicated."

Shego snorted at that one.

Kim ignored her, and kept going with her version of the events of the past few days.

_To Be Concluded…_


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own any Disney or Marvel character named within, and am only borrowing them for a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes only. _

**Kim****Possible**_**: **_**X-Factor**

_**By LJ58**_

**Epilogue:**

"Where have you been," Kim demanded as the boys walked into the house looking dusty, weary, and smiling suspicious smiles.

Four days ago, she and a few unlikely allies had put an end, temporarily at least, to Dr. Director's mutant hunt. She had then helped bring back her family from a deadly dimension, and then had to give a less than impromptu speech that essentially declared she had been working incognito for Shield all along on a covert operation that could not be discussed in detail.

Incredibly, Dr. Director was there, too, and gave a vague semblance of authority to her words even as she spent most of the time glaring at Shego who had been publicly pardoned for her 'role' in the undisclosed operation. The simplistic, and vaguely plausible scenario suddenly had people declaring her a hero again, and suddenly she was popular, and could walk in public without fear of arrest once more.

What Fury added for her alone was that he 'suggested' she return to college in California, and work with a local division of Global Justice more closely aligned with Shield headquarters. The suggestion was more of a command than not.

She and Shego were both still mulling that one over.

Meanwhile, two days ago, the twins had ducked school, disappeared, and had yet to be seen by anyone until they came dragging in this morning even as she looked up from the college papers she was filling out for Cal-Tech.

"Around," they both answered evasively.

"Let's see you try that one on mom," she said as Shego came down from showering after their morning workout in the backyard.

Her dad had been filled in on their new relationship, professionally and privately, and his only comment was that at least he no longer had to worry about boys. His only instruction beyond that comment was not to 'entice' the boys with any PDA.

Shego had yet to really stop sniggering over that one.

Her mother, while not disapproving, was still withholding outright acceptance, though. She suspected it had something to do with grandchildren.

"Tweebs," she demanded. "What did you do?"

"Well, after we figured out what that quantum projector could do, we rebuilt it, and used a better interface for more stable transport between dimensions," Tim finally admitted.

"And you did what with it?"

"We, ah, visited a few of the nicer dimensions we peeked in on."

"Such as….?"

"Well, we could tell you, but you still wouldn't believe what happened to us this time."

"Huh?'

Shego's response was typical, having come in at the end of that one.

"They built a new pan-dimensional vortex inducer," Kim grumbled, and Shego moaned, too, slapping a hand over her face. "Then went dimension hopping."

"Not again," the woman complained.

"Just tell me you shut it down properly."

"Or got rid of it," Shego muttered as she reached for the television remote.

"Funny you should ask," Tim smiled, and Kim felt a shiver of dread trace her spine.

"Not going to ask," Shego said, and walked over to switch on the television.

Kim sighed, and shook her head. "I am suddenly looking forward to California."

The boys just grinned, and headed upstairs, looking as if they were already plotting some fresh mischief.

Kim did not doubt it for an instant.

"Hey, Kimmie," Shego suddenly pointed as she paused before sitting after switching on the television.

"Oh, no," she sighed, seeing a battle that was tearing up the streets in a Midwestern town as a massive man in crimson armor was charging anything in sight as the authorities scrambled just to keep civilians out of the way.

Even as she looked up at the screen, she heard her Kimmunicator chirp even as she saw a familiar, feral face on the screen as Wolverine leapt at the back of Juggernaut.

"Let's go," she sighed, hoping she could make it back for supper tonight.

"So, who's side are we on this time," Shego asked eagerly.

Kim didn't reply as she shoved her paperwork aside, and bolted for her room to grab her mission gear. She wondered if things would ever get any easier. Or simpler. She had the feeling she already knew the answer to that one.

_End….? _


End file.
